Sueños cumplidos
by VenusofHeaven
Summary: Alerta, shounen ai en capítulos finales. Ranma tiene un sueño, que resulta ser el mismo que el de Kuno: ser abogados. Y los dos abandonan Nerima para hacerlo realidad... Horroroso summary, la próxima vez que lo escriba otro. Bueno, leed y dejadme rewiews!
1. Capítulo 1

**_NOTA:_** esta historia debe tener unas aclaraciones.

**_1º:_** Kuno y Ranma se supone que tienen la misma edad, Kodachi un año menos, para hacerse una idea. Nabiki un años más que Ranma y Kuno, aunque Kuno nació más cerca de Nabiki que de Ranma.

**_2º: _**Por si alguien no lo ha notado, adoro a Kasumi, me parece dulce, pero en este fic tomará más relevancia. Será uno de los personajes secundarios principales, pore así decirlo.

**_3º:_** Tasuke es primo de Sazuke. Físicamente son iguales, de comportamiento son iguales. Son clones. Es que no quería pensar demasiado. Además, el nombre lo he escogido parecido y todo…

**_4º: _**Akane puede parecer mala, pero no lo es. Sólo está frustrada ligeramente. (o no tan ligeramente) y teniendo en cuenta su carácter, es normal que en ocasiones responda así. Pero no penséis que la odio ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, me parezco bastante a ella menos por las artes marciales. También cocino igual de mal, excepto en lo que a dulces se refiere. No creo que haya nadie que pueda decir que mis pastas, mis bollos y mis tartas no son estupendos. Jejejeje.

**_5º: _**la línea temporal irá según el curso académico. Es decir, cuando ponga: octubre, año dos, significa que es el octubre del segundo año que estén en la universidad.

**_WARNING_**: esta historia, aunque en un principio no lo parezca, en los últimos capítulos (pero muy últimos, eh), se derivará a un ligero shounen-ai, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, hasta casi el final no se aprecia.

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_** Davinci. Gracias por animarme a publicarlo. Aunque no esté tan contenta de éste como del primero.

"texto" pensamientos

– _Texto_diálogo

(…) ó (N/A: …)notas de autor, paridas varias mías.

Y ahora sí… ¡la historia!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1

* * *

**_

Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo. La Luna Llena. La Hermosa Luna Llena. Adoraba observar la luna desde el tejado del dojo, simplemente, mirarla y sonreír a la imagen. Reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre sus amigos, sobre sus problemas, sobre todo. Tranquilo y en paz. Las bellas noches de Luna contemplada mientras analizaba su vida eran su refugio. Odiaba cuando Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, Mousse, su padre, o cualquiera violaban su refugio. Nadie entendía que necesitaba esos momentos de paz en los que no era juzgado. Simplemente, serenidad, silencio, paz, tranquilidad, reposo, suspiros silenciosos, y las tiritantes estrellas sobre él. Exhaló un suspiro. Odiaba su vida, sus miles de prometidas, los miles de chicos celosos de sus miles de prometidas, el hecho de que todos le odiasen – sí, porque todos le odiaban – le atosigaba. Ahora iría a la universidad, y no quería pensar en que ninguna de las locas que le perseguían llegara hasta allí. Él quería ser abogado. Ser un gran abogado. Su sueño… Adoraba las artes marciales, iría a la Todai (de las mejores universidades japonesas) gracias a una beca debido a sus logros deportivos. Aunque nunca había sido buen estudiante, debido sobre todo a que nunca tuvo casa fija ni se escolarizó, de sus numerosos viajes aprendió mucho: idiomas, costumbres, apertura de ideas. Y cuando decidió ser abogado, tras otra infructuosa búsqueda para su cura, lo decidió. Sería el mejor. No importaba el esfuerzo. Y lo había conseguido, Takewaki Kuno y él tenían las notas más elevadas del instituto Furinkan. Tatewaki Kuno podía ser un pervertido imbécil, pero tenía una memoria prodigiosa. Y una capacidad de razonar fuera de lo común (excepto para lo que chicas se refiere).

Por otro lado, nunca obtendría la cura para su maldición. Tras un viaje, el verano del año pasado, adonde Ryoga había conseguido curarse, le habían explicado la verdad: al año y medio exacto, la transformación era permanente, y Ryoga se había curado al año y 4 meses, y teniendo en cuenta su sentido de la orientación… Tardó tres en llegar a Nerima. Un mes tarde. Un mes y su vida se resquebrajó. Pero al menos sería abogado, pensó. Nadie, ni una estúpida maldición, arruinarían su maravilloso sueño.

Akane se acercó a donde yacía Ranma mirando la Luna. Ranma quiso lanzarla al estanque donde ella le lanzaba siempre. Irrumpiendo en su espacio personal, en su refugio. ¡Y se había sentado!

– _Ranma… -_ empezó dubitativa la joven.

– ¿_Qué quieres Akane?_

– _Pensaba… Te irás a Tokio en una semana. _

– _Sí. _

– Te echaré de menos, baka. – se puso totalmente incandescente.

Ranma la miró y le sonrió.

– _Yo también Akane. Ahora ¿quién me lanzará a un estanque para impedir que pase cinco horas seguidas en mi verdadero cuerpo? _

Akane le miró.

– _¿Nunca puedes ser romántico? No te voy a ver en tres meses, hasta Navidad. _

– _No me echarás de menos. ¿Por qué no sales con Ryoga? _

Finalmente, Ryoga se estableció en Nerima, y su sentido de la orientación mejoró un poco. Mientras no saliera de la cuidad, no se perdería.

– _¡IDIOTA!_ – Akane le lanzó al estanque del jardín y suspiró.

Ranma, convertido en chica, salió del agua y se fue a quitar la ropa empapada, sin decir nada ni protestar. Eran las tres de la mañana, no era plan de montar un espectáculo a esas horas…

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi le recibió con su sonrisa de todas las mañanas.

– _Hola, Ranma. No has dormido demasiado¿no? _

– _No, Kasumi, tuve ciertos problemas. _

– _Toma, tu arroz. _

– _Gracias, qué haré yo sin ti en la universidad…_

– _Echar de menos mi comida… _

– _¡Exacto! Jejeje _

Soun y Genma, en su forma panda, se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, Nabiki igual, ella estudiaba en la universidad local, así que no se había ido de casa. Akane también estudiaría ciencias del deporte en la universidad local, su nota no daba como para ir a la todai como Ranma.

– _Gracias Kasumi. _– Ranma se incorporó, y decidió ir arreglando unos asuntillos antes de irse.

Por ejemplo, romper con TODAS sus prometidas (cuyo número había crecido esos dos años, gracias a las maravillosas ideas de su padre) y evitar así que le siguieran a Tokio. La única persona que toleraría sería a Ryoga, ahora que no le atacaba porque no tenía necesidad (le había dicho que invitara a Akane, que él no la quería, tantas veces, que al final lo entendió) y a Kasumi, la que consideraba como una suplente a la inexistente madre que había tenido. Sí, echaría de menos a Kasumi. Los okonomiyakis de Ukyo también, pero ahora ella estaba feliz junto a Mousse… Eran la pareja perfecta. Extraña tal vez, pero perfecta.

Fue asaltado por Kodachi, la Rosa Negra, la más petulante de todas sus prometidas.

– _¡Ranma, amor mío! _

– _Kodachi, quítame el lazo de gimnasta de alrededor del cuerpo_ – siseó fríamente, hasta Kodachi se sorprendió, y lo retiró. Suspieró, habló largamente sobre sus sentimientos y concluyó – _Mira, yo no te amo, y no te podré amar nunca. Deberías buscar a alguien más adecuado para ti. Alguien que pueda quererte y entenderte. Alguien que no sea yo. Perdóname. –_ espetó inmediatamente y a bocajarro, sin respirar en todo el discurso.

Kodachi observó el talante serio de Ranma. Y supo que ya no habría nada qué hacer, así que se fue corriendo, llorando.

Ranma empezó a sentirse mal. Esto es por lo que lo hacía una semana antes, para intentar alejar ese sabor agridulce y empezar con buen pie su nueva vida.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta el restaurante de Shampoo.

– _Hola, nietecito. _

– _Buenos días, Cologne. Quisiera hablar con Shampoo._

– _¡Ranma!_ – una chica de pelo azul se colgó de su cuello. Ranma la retiró con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y le explicó en chino, para que entendiera perfectamente, lo que pretendía decirle. Shampoo comprendió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se retiró al interior, llorando.

– _Cologne, cuide de ella, por favor_ – pidió Ranma a la anciana.

– _Descuida Ranma. Entiendo que no quieras que esté en tu nueva vida. _

– _Sólo espero que no me odie. Llevo años intentando que me entienda, pero simplemente, se negaba. Pero…_

– _No, has sido delicado, Shampoo ha entendido. Ve Ranma, y que tengas suerte con tu nueva vida. _

– _Gracias, Cologne. Por favor, cuide de ella. Espero verlas en Navidad. _

– _Adiós _– la anciana hizo ondear su bastón en el aire y penetró en el restaurante a consolar a su desolada nietecita.

Ranma suspiró. Sólo llevaba dos y ya se sentía como la escoria del Universo.

Estuvo todo el día destrozando corazones. Finalmente, se echó un cubo de agua fría encima.

– _Ahora, los hombres. Odio mi vid_a – suspiró.

Ranma se despidió de dos chicos que siempre la invitaban a helado, a veces se pasaban por el dojo con la esperanza de verla y eran muy amables con ella. Lo sintió por ellos, puesto que en el fondo eran buenos chicos y le trataban con respeto, lo que no mostraba nadie por él.

Finalmente, uno de los días más largos de su vida acabó con Ranma llorando sobre la almohada, sintiéndose como basura. Basura, impuro, sucio, todo eso era él. Y desgraciado. Por haber hecho infelices a tantas personas en sólo unas horas. Era idiota. Y un desconsiderado, romper tantos corazones en un solo día…

Una semana después, en el aeropuerto.

– _Adiós, Soun, gracias por mantenerme todo este tiempo_. – abrazó a Soun, quien lloraba a moco tendido.

Un panda sacó un cartelito "Te quiero hijo" Le dio la vuelta. "Vuelve pronto"

Ranma abrazó al panda, después a Nabiki, quien susurró a su oído.

– _¿No podrías quedarte un poco más? Eres mi principal fuente de ingresos. _

Ranma rió un poco y respondió:

– _Yo también te voy a echar de menos, Nabiki Tendo. _

Se despidió de Akane con un abrazo. De Kasumi con otro. Finalmente, Ryoga, Ukyo y Mousse habían venido a despedirle. Abrazó a todos.

– _Os voy a echar de menos. _

– ¡_Feh¡Si en nada estarás aquí! Yo me tiraba más tiempo perdido por las montañas europeas… _- intentó consolarle Ryoga, con una triste sonrisa.

– _Baka, no te librarás de mí. Te llamaré a las tres de la mañana sólo para despertarte JUAJUAJUAJAUAJUAJUA _– rió Ranma, y abrazó a uno de sus mejores amigos.

La voz mecánica de una señorita resonó por toda la sala de espera.

"El avión destino Tokio despegará dentro de 10 minutos. Por favor, embarquen sus equipajes. The plane to Tokio is leaving in 10 minutes. Please…"

Ranma despidió a todos y se subió al avión. Tratando de no llorar. Tarea imposible, realmente.

Detrás de él oyó un sollozo contenido, la voz le resultaba familiar…

Se puso de rodillas sobre su asiento, mirando hacia atrás y descubrió a Tatewaki Kuno sin sus prendas de practicante de kendo, simplemente vestido como un chico normal. Ranma pensó que se veía mejor así, menos serio.

– _Oye, Kuno¿por qué lloras?_

– _Por la misma razón que tú, monstruo Saotome. _

Kuno se levantó y le imploró muy educadamente a la señora que se sentaba al lado de Ranma si le importaba intercambiar con él sus asientos, para poder hablar mejor con su amigo. La señora accedió amablemente cuando Kuno sacó un ramo de rosas rojas de sólo-dios-sabe-donde y se lo entregó.

– _¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?_ – amenazó, acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la ventanilla.

– _¿Yo? Nada…_

– _Lleva una semana llorando y ni siquiera le ha pegado a Sazuke. Exijo saber qué le hiciste. Como mi hermana esté sufriendo por ti, te juro que te mataré. Nadie toca a mi hermana._

Ranma tragó el nudo de su garganta, Kuno era extremadamente protector con Kodachi, desde que se hizo cargo de ella cuando se quedaron solos, de niños. Además, el rostro de Kuno estaba realmente cerca, y se sonrojó al recordar cuántas veces había intentado besarle Kuno.

– _Lo siento, yo pretendía evitar que sufriera más, llevo dos años intentando explicarle que… _

– _Sí, lo sé, pero… - Kuno tenía la voz más fría que Ranma había oído nunca. _

– _Le expliqué que no podría amarla nunca. Y pareció entenderme. Pero siento mucho haberla hecho sufrir, Kuno, de verdad. Yo no quiero dejar cabos sueltos en Nerima. _

Kuno reflexionó breves instantes y finalmente, asintió.

– _En el fondo, tú nunca le diste esperanzas. No tengo por qué culparte. Sería pueril por mi parte. _

Ranma respiró mientras Kuno se sentaba correctamente en su asiento.

– _Lo siento de veras. Por cierto¿qué haces aquí? _

– _Voy a estudiar en la todai. _

– _¡Yo también¡Derecho!_

– _Al igual que yo. Parece que estamos condenados a encontrarnos. _

Ranma sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Kuno, parecía hasta agradable.

– _¿Y dónde piensas vivir, Kuno? _

– _Mi familia tiene una mansión cerca de allí, a unos veinte minutos a pie. Viviré allí. _

Ranma asintió.

– _¿Y tú, Saotome?_

– _Vengo antes para buscar alojamiento. Un piso compartido, una residencia, no tengo mucho dinero, a diferencia de ti. Vengo becado por nota y deportes, la matrícula es gratis mientras mantenga un nivel de notas elevado y practique arte marciales, pero el alojamiento y manutención me lo tengo que pagar yo. Y no tendré tampoco demasiado tiempo para trabajar, con las clases, los deportes, y estudiar. _

Kuno sintió lástima por Ranma, si se lo tenía que pagar todo él. – Obviamente, si su padre no trabajaba y Soun tenía dos hijas en la Universidad, otra que tampoco ganaba dinero, y tenía que mantener a Genma además, el dojo requería reparaciones costosas de forma continua…

Dado su talante honorable (N/A: bien, Kuno puede ser idiota, egocéntrico, egoísta e insoportable, pero es un idiota egocéntrico egoísta e insoportable honorable, al menos), sugirió sin pensar.

– _Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que te asientes. Si quieres._ – añadió, como quitándole importancia.

Ranma abrió los ojos y, llevándose también de sus impulsos, abrazó a Kuno, provocando que todo el avión los mirara como si fueran bichos raros.

– _¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

– _Aleja tus manos de mí, por favor._

– _Uy, perdona, no quise incomodarte, Kun_o. – se disculpó, desasiéndolo de su abrazo. – _Por cierto¿te has dado cuenta de lo incómodos que son estos asientos de avión? – _cambió de tema bruscamente, arrancando una sonrisa al interlocutor.

El resto del viaje hablaron sobre la Todai y sus expectativas de futuro, ambos sorprendidos gratamente del hecho de que podían mantener una conversación "normal" y hasta agradable con el otro.

Por fin, llegaron a Tokio, donde salió a su encuentro un ninja-sirviente.

– _¡Sazuke!_ – Exclamó Ranma alegre –_ ¿No estabas en Nerima? _– el criado le miró extrañamente, pero no respondió.

– _No, él es Tasuke, primo de Sazuke. También es criado mío. _

– _¿No es su gemelo¿Seguro?_

– _No, pero ven, vamos. _

– _¿El chico de la trenza viene también? –_ preguntó Tasuke.

– _Sí, vivirá con nosotros una temporada hasta que encuentre algún sitio. _

El criado asintió, y tomó las maletas de ambos. Ranma le detuvo y le quitó las suyas, además de un par de las de Kuno, quien llevaba tres veces más equipaje que Ranma.

– _Deja que te ayude. No tienes por qué cargar con esto tú solo_ – Tasuke miró asustado a Ranma. Kuno no dijo nada. –_ Kuno, ya mismo le estás cogiendo un par de maletas a Tasuke, me parece cruel y poco honorable por tu parte. _

Kuno asintió y tomó una maleta, sin saber por qué, no quería que Ranma pensase que era poco honorable, o algo así.

– _Pero… Es mi trabajo._

– _No, tu trabajo es ayudarnos, no ser un esclavo explotado._ – aseguró Ranma.

Llegaron en coche hasta la mansión. Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta. Era una mansión tradicional japonesa, de grandes dimensiones, parecida a la de Nerima, pero con jardines más extensos.

– _¿Ranma-sama? –_ Tasuke se dio cuenta de que el amigo de su señor no se movía, así que le zarandeó suavemente,

– _Perdona, Tasuke¿qué decías?_

– _Que lleva diez minutos contemplando la fachada de la casa._

– _Es que nunca he vivido en un lugar tan lujoso._ – explicó Ranma sencillamente y sin pudor alguno. Poca gente habría vivido en un lugar tan lujoso.

– _No es para tanto. –_ comentó Kuno.

– _Gracias Kuno, gracias –_ Ranma asintió mirando al kendoista (N/A¿Se escribe así?) y Kuno interpuso la espada de bambú entre ambos, previendo otro abrazo de oso, que igualmente tuvo que soportar.

Tasuke miró a su amo con duda.

– _Perdona Kuno, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a que todas mis prometidas me abracen_ _que para mí es algo normal… _– se autodisculpó cuando se separó.

– _Mi hermana a veces me abrazaba… - _Kuno añoraba ya a su hermana, lo único que tenía en la vida, pero ella todavía estaba en el instituto (era un año menor, como mínimo) y no podía simplemente traérsela a Tokio.

– _No pasa nada, yo también añoro a mi padre y a Kasumi. _

– _¿Kasumi Tendo?_

– _Sí, es la única que me trata como a una persona con sentimientos… El resto pensáis que soy un pervertido sin escrúpulos… _

Caminó hacia la lujosa y espaciosa habitación que le señaló Kuno, admirando todo a su alrededor.

– _¡Es fantástica!_

– _Bien, nos veremos para la cena. Adiós, Ranma Saotome. _

Ranma cayó en la cuenta de un hecho significativo. ¡Se seguía transformando en la chica pelirroja! Tragó saliva. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado, no quería ni pensar la reacción de Kuno si se enteraba de cierta maldición…

Bajó al comedor, y allí se encontró una mesa abundante. Kuno ya estaba preparado para comer. Tasuke se iba a ir cuando Ranma se hizo un poco a un lado.

– _Siéntate, Tasuke, come con nosotros._

– _Pero, señorito Ranma… No puedo._

– _Claro que puedes_ – Ranma lo tomó por lo hombros y lo obligó a sentarse, ante la mirada de Kuno, que no sabía qué pensar en ese momento.

– _Anda, sin miedo, Tasuke. _

Tasuke asintió, lágrimas en los ojos, y comió lentamente…

Ranma, al acabar con gran cantidad de comida, se levantó y empezó a juntar platos y a recoger la mesa.

– _¿Qué haces?_

– _Recojo la mesa_ – Ranma pensó que Kuno debía de haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza, no lo recordaba tan tonto.

– _Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué? Está Tasuke. _

– _Es tarde, y hago lo mismo en el dojo. Desde hace tiempo, recojo yo la mesa y friego los platos en agradecimiento a Kasumi. Y no pienso perder la costumbre. _

Dicho esto, se levantó y recogió la mesa, sin permitir a Tasuke moverse. Lavó los platos y aseó la cocina. Después barrió la sala donde habían comido y le dio las gracias a los sorprendidos Tasuke y Kuno, antes de retirarse a dormir.

– _Kuno-sama _–empezó Tasuke tímidamente.

– ¿_Sí, Tasuke?_

– _Saotome-sama es muy raro. ¿No cree? _– esperó un golpe por su insolencia que no vino nunca.

– _Sí, Tasuke, sí._

Kuno se retiró a su cuarto. Se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, Ranma abrió el grifo de la ducha y ¡oh, maravilla de las maravillas¡No quedaba gas! Se maldijo a sí mismo, ahora como explicaba que él había sido sustituido por la chica de la tranza pelirroja, y que estaba duchándose en el cuarto de un hombre… Dios, no salía de esa, tendría que acabar de ducharse y después deslizarse sin ser visto, hervir agua, gracias a dios, tenían vitrocerámica, y rociarse. Pero Tasuke estaba en la cocina.

Afortunadamente, la furiosa voz de Kuno resonó por el inmenso palacio.

– _¡Tasuke¡Gas¡Agua caliente!_

En menos de cinco minutos, el ninja había salido, comprado y vuelto con una bombona de butano. Ranma respiró aliviado.

En la mesa para comer, estaba sentado Kuno.

–_Tasuke, siéntate. _– le indicó Ranma.

Tasuke miró interrogante a Kuno.

– _Es un criado._

– _Es una persona. Y vive con nosotros, y nos hace la vida más fácil, que menos que un poco de respeto por ella. ¿No?_

Obligó a sentarse a Tasuke, quien comió finalmente, al no observar resistencia en Kuno. Y Ranma sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído. Os pediría que, si leéis esto, tanto si os gusta como si no, dejéis un rewiew, o la pobre autora pillará una depresión… buaaa. Por cierto, las críticas también son bien recibidas, podéis hacer sugerencias de historia, criticar diálogos, decir si parece muy forzado (que lo está) o si está mal redactado. Cualquier cosa. Gracias anticipadamente

* * *

**VenusOfHeaven

* * *

**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_NOTA:_** esta historia debe tener unas aclaraciones.

**_1º:_** Kuno y Ranma se supone que tienen la misma edad, Kodachi un año menos, para hacerse una idea. Nabiki un años más que Ranma y Kuno, aunque Kuno nació más cerca de Nabiki que de Ranma.

**_2º: _**Por si alguien no lo ha notado, adoro a Kasumi, me parece dulce, pero en este fic tomará más relevancia. Será uno de los personajes secundarios principales, pore así decirlo.

**_3º:_** Tasuke es primo de Sazuke. Físicamente son iguales, de comportamiento son iguales. Son clones. Es que no quería pensar demasiado. Además, el nombre lo he escogido parecido y todo…

**_4º: _**Akane puede parecer mala, pero no lo es. Sólo está frustrada ligeramente. (o no tan ligeramente) y teniendo en cuenta su carácter, es normal que en ocasiones responda así. Pero no penséis que la odio ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, me parezco bastante a ella menos por las artes marciales. También cocino igual de mal, excepto en lo que a dulces se refiere. No creo que haya nadie que pueda decir que mis pastas, mis bollos y mis tartas no son estupendos. Jejejeje.

**_5º: _**la línea temporal irá según el curso académico. Es decir, cuando ponga: octubre, año dos, significa que es el octubre del segundo año que estén en la universidad.

**_WARNING_**: esta historia, aunque en un principio no lo parezca, en los últimos capítulos (pero muy últimos, eh), se derivará a un ligero shounen-ai, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, hasta casi el final no se aprecia.

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_** Davinci. Gracias por animarme a publicarlo. Aunque no esté tan contenta de éste como del primero.

"texto" pensamientos

– _Texto_diálogo

(…) ó (N/A: …)notas de autor, paridas varias mías.

Y ahora sí… ¡la historia!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2

* * *

**_

_**OCTUBRE-PRINCIPIOS DE NOVIEMBRE, PRIMER AÑO**_

Ranma corría hacia la casa porque llovía a mares y no se había acordado de traer su paraguas. Pero era tarde, era la chica pelirroja otra vez. La primera vez en un mes que se transformaba en chica. Llegó corriendo al palacio donde vivía y se encontró a Tasuke.

– _¡Hola Tasuke¿Qué tal el día?_ – le preguntó como todos los días desde que vivía allí. Ahora Tasuke servía las comidas y se sentaba con ellos a comer como algo normal, después Ranma recogía y fregaba los platos. Además, Tasuke estaba encantado con Ranma, porque siempre era amable y atento y se preocupaba de que estuviera bien y a gusto.

– _Disculpe, señorita¿tendría la bondad de decirme quién es usted y de qué me conoce?_

Ranma se mordió el labio. "Genial Ranma, estropeando todo como siempre."

– _No, nada, soy una amiga de Ranma y él me habla muy bien de ti. Dice que eres fantástico. –_ el criado se sonrojó, y Ranma sonrió al verle contento.

– _El señorito Ranma no está en casa. Puede esperarle mientras se seca. _

– _Gracias._

Tasuke la hizo sentar a la mesa principal y le ofreció un té para que entrara en calor, ella le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

– _No, no es correcto. _

– _Tampoco es correcto que dejes sin compañía a una señorita, sola, en una casa desconocida. _

El criado no tuvo otra más que asentir y tomar asiento.

– _¿Ves? Mucho mejor ahora… _

– _¿De qué conoce al señorito Ranma, si no es indiscreción?_

Ranma sonrió y se presentó:

– _Me llamo Ranma Saotome, encantada. _

Tasuke se quedó de piedra. Ni respondió.

– _Soy su prima. Compartimos nombre en honor a un antepasado nuestro. _

Tasuke respiró de nuevo. Tenía sentido. Además, la chica le resultaba familiar, era ciertamente parecida a Ranma en algunos aspectos físicos.

– _Perdone, es que por un momento, no supe qué decir. _

– _No te preocupes, suele pasar. _

En ese momento un empapado y furioso Kuno descorrió la puerta del salón para recriminarle a Tasuke que no saliera a recibirle ni a ayudarle a no resfriarse. Pero se quedó estático frente a Ranko.

– _Eres… Ranma… la chica pelirroja_ – balbuceó, sin respirar.

– _Buenas tardes, Kuno-sama, -_ saludó Ranma, nervioso, tratando de parecer inocente.

– _¿Conoce a la señorita Ranma Saotome? Es la prima del señorito Ranma Saotome. Ha venido a hacerle una visita, pero parece que se retrasa. _

– _Sí, hola._ – Kuno se sentó junto a la chica y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Ranko se sonrojó.

– _Encantado de volver a verte. Creía que estabas en China, o algo así._

– _Vine a ver a Ranma. _

– _Lo imagino._ – Ranma sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, Kuno todavía no había sacado un ramo de rosas, ni había intentado besarla, simplemente la miraba con esa serena expresión en el rostro, mientras tomaba el té que Tasuke le acababa de servir.

– _¿Cómo te va la vida, Kuno?_

– _Bien, estudio en la Todai con Ranma, los dos cursamos derecho. _

– _Impresionante. En la Todai entra poca gente. _

– _Ranma ha entrado. _

– _Lo sé. Pero igualmente, es una universidad de alto nivel. _

– _Sí, es duro, pero Ranma lo tiene peor que yo. Yo puedo permitirme el lujo de suspender, él no puede bajar de un ocho porque perdería la beca. _

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí, estudia hasta muy tarde, quiero avisarte de que le verás desmejorado. Duerme poco, y se le aprecia cansado. _

"¿Desde cuando Kuno se preocupa si duermo o no lo suficiente?"

– _Pobrecillo. Pero tengo entendido que pronto tendrá que irse. _

Kuno parpadeó. No se acordaba.

– _Es cierto, vive aquí temporalmente. _

– Es agradable tener amigos que te alojen en tu casa sin dudarlo.

Kuno se sonrojó y asintió.

–_Tampoco es gran cosa, vivir con Ranma es fácil, apenas si le veo fuera de las comidas, y se arregla él mismo su cuarto, además de ocuparse de otras cosas, como su ropa o los platos tras la comida. Además, es más manejable que mi irascible hermana. _

Kuno rió un poco. Ranma sorprendido de su cambio de actitud.

– _Bueno, se ha hecho tarde, mejor me paso otro día a verle. _

–_Te acompaño hasta la puerta. _

Fuera había dejado de llover, Ranko se despidió de Kuno, no sin que él se disculpara por su comportamiento anterior, tachándolo de degradante, humillante y pervertido. Ranma le tranquilizó, no le guardaba rencor, era grato ver el cambio y salió de allí, para colarse por la parte trasera hacia su cuarto, donde se bañó. Pensó que no podría continuar allí, tenía que irse, las lluvias ahora serían más frecuentes y… fue interrumpido por unos suaves toques en su puerta. Kuno asomó la cabeza.

– _¿Se puede? _– preguntó, Ranma en ese momento estaba saliendo de darse un baño de agua caliente (afortunadamente) así que tan sólo gritó como un loco y después le arrojó lo primero que encontró a mano (la toalla de su cabeza)

Kuno salió de allí pitando y esperó pacientemente en la puerta a que Ranma le abriera, llevando ya pantalones y una camisa en la mano.

– _Eres un pervertido, Tatewaki. ¿Qué querías?_

– _Hablar contigo, además, no hacía falta ponerse así. _

– _Me da igual, mi privacidad es mi privacidad. _– replicó Ranma altivamente, permitiendo a Kuno pasar.

Kuno se sentó en la cama y contempló a Ranma mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

– _Hoy ha venido la chica pelirroja que se llama como tú. _

Ranma dio un respingo.

– _Quería verte, pero se fue antes de que llegaras._ – continuó el kendoista serenamente.

– _¿Y bien? Espero que no la hayas perseguido como en Nerima. _

– _No, quería preguntarte¿por qué nunca me dijiste que era tu prima? Yo creía que era otra de tus prometidas. _

Ranma se quedó ligeramente sorprendido del tono adulto y tranquilo que empleó su anfitrión.

– _Bueno, nunca dije que fuera mi prometida. Tampoco negué nunca que fuera mi prima. _

– _Pero de esa manera…_

– _¿Estás pensando en cortejarla? Porque…_

–_No, no es eso, ha sido agradable volver a verla, pero nada más. Quería preguntarte si ella tiene algún sitio en donde quedarse. Comentó que había venido a verte, pero… no especificó si tenía lugar donde alojarse. Y no me gustaría que un familiar tuyo andara por allí con este tiempo._

Ranma miró a Kuno y se dejó caer sobre la cama a su lado.

– _Sí tiene donde quedarse, pero igualmente, estará muy contenta de saber que eres tan gentil con una desconocida prácticamente. _

– _No me importa, si te tengo a ti mantenido, una joven no me incomoda. Además, estoy acostumbrado a vivir con mi hermana… _

Ranma entendió. Al ver a la chica, y saber que era familiar de Ranma, y que había venido desde "China" sólo para verle una vez, mientras su hermana, a quien había criado, apenas si contestaba a sus llamadas telefónicas, debía haberle dejado nostálgico.

– _Pero mi prima es… especial, digamos. No te preocupes, seguro que aparece por aquí algún otro día a agradecerte el detalle. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que hacer una llamada al dojo. _

– _Claro. _

Kuno se levantó y salió de allí. Ranma inmediatamente telefoneó al dojo. Kasumi estaba sola en casa.

– _¡Ranma¡Que alegría! _

– _Kasumi, me alegra oírte _– charlaron de cosas intrascendentes - _Tengo que pedirte un favor. _

– _Lo que quieras, Ranma. _

– _Me gustaría que por favor, le dijeras a Kodachi que llame a su hermano y charle con él. _

– _¿Kodachi¿La hermana pequeña de Kuno?_

– _Sí, dile que le llame aunque sea sólo para gritarle por teléfono. ¿Lo harías?_

– _Claro, pero le resultará extraño. _

– _Por cierto Kasumi, no le digas que he sido yo. ¿De acuerdo? Gracias, eres un cielo. _

– _Estoy muy feliz de oírte bien, Ranma. _

Ranma colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Al día siguiente empezaría a buscar piso y trabajo. No podía seguir abusando de Kuno.

_**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…**_

– _¡Ranma! _– Kuno saludó a Ranma sonriente por la mañana, - ¡B_uenos días Tasuke¿Estáis bien? Pareces cansado, Tasuke, tomate hoy el día libre. _

Tasuke se quedó helado.

– _Día… ¿libre?_

–_Sí, claro, haz lo que te apetezca hoy. _

– _Hoy estás de muy buen humor, Kuno. _

– _Estoy como siempre. _– replicó el otro mientras tarareaba y tomaba su bol de arroz.

– _Dime qué te pasa. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. _

– _Es que anoche me llamó mi hermana. _

Ranma sonrió. La cara de felicidad de Kuno era inmensa.

– _Suéltalo, sé que te mueres de ganas de restregarme lo bonito que es tener hermanos pequeños. _– le sonrió.

– _Pues sí… Me llamó y me comentó que sentía no haberme llamado antes, pero es que se sentía traicionada, pero que ahora lo veía todo mucho más claro. _

Ranma pensó: "Kasumi, eres la mejor"

– _¡Y me dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos! _– Kuno estaba claramente luchando por contener las lágrimas de emoción, batalla que tenía perdida de antemano.

– _Por cierto, Kuno, aprovechando que hoy es día de buenas noticias, te anuncio que me voy. _

Kuno borró la expresión risueña de su rostro,

– _¿Abandonas la Todai?_

– _No, claro, pero creo que ya he abusado de tu hospitalidad lo suficiente. He buscado un trabajo de camarero en un bar por las noches, para pagar una habitación. El trabajo empieza de 9 a 12, de manera que tengo las mañanas para ir a clase, las tardes para entrenar artes marciales y estudiar y trabajaré por las noches. _

– _Apenas dormirás 4 horas, o incluso menos. _

– _No pasa nada, lo tomaré como un entrenamiento. _

Kuno permaneció serio, se había acostumbrado a tener a Ranma con él. Además, era la única persona en quien confiaba, puesto que le costaba confiar en la gente y todavía no había trabado muchas amistades, apenas las que Ranma le había presentado.

– _Pero no te librarás de mí. Te perseguiré por toda la Universidad. JUAJUAJUAJUA _– trató de relajarse Ranma.

– _Bueno, me gustaría saber donde vas a estar, para cuando tenga que pedirte apuntes. _– comentó Kuno, no le hacía gracia que Ranma se viera sometido a semejante presión, y encima teniendo que asegurarse un mínimo de 8 en la exigente universidad.

– _Voy a ver el piso esta mañana, como es sábado… Ven si quieres y así me das tu opinión. _

– _Iré –_ asintió solemnemente Kuno.

– _Gracias, amigo. _

Se arreglaron y salieron a la calle, Ranma miraba en un mapa donde estaba la calle. Finalmente, se pararon frente a un edificio bastante ruinoso, en una calle que parecía el callejón del "crack". Kuno miraba todo asqueado.

– _¿Seguro que es aquí?_

– _Sí. –_ Ranma estaba más asqueado aún que Kuno.

Entraron en el edificio. Desconchones, ruidos, vecinos pegándose en mitad de la escalera. Kuno estaba en shock.

– _Es esta. _

Llamaron a la puerta y salió una mujer mayor en camisón.

Ranma y Kuno decidieron que preferían no haber visto "eso" nunca, Ranma tragó saliva y preguntó si le podían enseñar la casa.

– _¿Tú eres Ranma, el estudiante ese? _– la mujer apestaba a alcohol y tabaco.

– _Sí. Este es mi amigo Kuno, que ha venido a acompañarme a ver la casa. _

– _Seguidme. _

Entraron a la casa, que no debía de haber visto una escoba ni jabón en mucho, mucho tiempo, un hombre yacía tirado en un sofá, viendo la tele. Era de unos cuarenta años y pinta bastante infame y mugrienta.

Kuno contuvo las arcadas a duras penas.

– _¿Y el resto? _

– _No hay resto, es habitación única. _

– _El baño…_

– _Es comunitario, es la puerta donde se estaban pegando esas dos mujeres. _

– _Me dijeron que era un pisito acogedor y cálido. _

– _En verano, no hay aire acondicionado. Por cierto, la estufa no funciona. ¿Te lo quedas?_

– _Estoooo –_ Ranma no sabía que hacer, no quería quedarse allí, pero no podía pagar nada más. Era el lugar más caro que se podía permitir, cuando Kuno le estiró del brazo.

– _¿Nos disculpa, señora?_

– _¡Ey¡Que no tengo todo el día!_

– _Sólo será un momento_. – le intentó sonreír Kuno, y se giró después a Ranma.

–_Tú aquí no te metes. _– le siseó de forma tajante.

– _No puedo pagarme nada más. No veas lo caro que está Tokio. _

– _Me da igual, te quedas conmigo. Y no me repliques, Saotome_ – amenazó Kuno – _Señora, lo sentimos, pero no nos vamos a quedar este cuchitril. Adiós. _

Kuno salió de allí arrastrando a Ranma escaleras abajo.

– _Ni de broma voy a permitir que vivas ahí. Te quedas conmigo y con Tasuke. Y no admito quejas, hasta que no encuentres algo a lo que yo le dé el visto bueno. _

Ranma sonrió y abrazó a Kuno.

– _¡Gracias! La verdad es que preferiría vivir debajo de un puente a allí…_

– _No se hable más, te quedas en casa. Habrá que ir haciéndote un juego de llaves¿no? _

Ranma se separó de Kuno y asintió.

– _Eres una gran persona, Kuno, si te soy sincero, desde que estoy aquí te aprecio más. _

– _¿Qué antes no me admirabas_? – preguntó dándose aires de superioridad.

– _Pues no. _– respondió el aludido sin dudar.

A Kuno le salió una gotita estilo animé en la nuca.

– _Al menos podías haber disimulado… _¬¬'

– _Juajuajua, por ver la cara de "pasmao" que se te ha quedado, hago lo que sea._

– _¡Probarás mi furia! _– y empezaron a pelearse, como Kuno no tenía su espada de bambú a mano, y sin ella era un completo inútil, Ranma sólo tuvo que esquivar unos golpes, hasta que Kuno se dio por vencido.

– _¡Baja de ese pino¡Yo no puedo trepar 15 metros con esta ropa!_

Ranma le sacó la lengua, pero bajó. Sin más, se fueron caminando de nuevo hacia su casa. Se sentaron frente a una taza de té, preparada por ellos mismos (Tasuke estaba de fiesta, por primera vez en su vida, y andaba desmadrándose por ahí).

– _Oye Saotome. _

– _Sí, Kuno._

– _Me alegra que te quedes. No quiero estar solo. _

Ranma asintió. No añadió nada más, y contemplaron el atardecer reflejándose en las aguas del estanque y reflejándose en las delicadas briznas de hierba del impecable césped.

– _Yo también estoy feliz de no estar solo, Kuno. _

Miraron el atardecer, Ranma preparó la cena, bajo la atenta mirada de Kuno, quien no sabía hacer absolutamente nada.

– _Primero troceas la verdura así¿ves? _– troceó en juliana a velocidades sorprendentes, Kuno apenas si veía sus manos o el cuchillo. – _Después la metes en la sartén con la salsa que estábamos haciendo, y la carne que teníamos troceada de antes… _

Kuno agitó su cabeza.

– _¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar?_

– _Mi padre me arrancó de mi casa cuando tenía cinco años, y hasta que llegué a Nerima me pasé la vida viajando. Solíamos dormir en medio del bosque, a la intemperie, así que muchas veces tenía que cocinar yo mismo si quería comer algo. _

Kuno asintió.

– _Tu padre, perdona que te diga, es un asco. _

– _Pues sí. Además, si tenía hambre, para pagar la comida, me prometía con la hija de la dueña del restaurante de turno. Así es como he conseguido tantas prometidas. Gracias a Dios ya no me queda ninguna. _

– _¿Ni Akane Tendo?_

– _Ni Akane Tendo. _

– _Yo creía que…_

– _Todos creíais que… pero creíais mal. Yo la amo, sí, pero como a una hermana. _

Kuno asintió.

– _Eso huele bien. _

– _Me alegro, ve a sentarte a la mesa, ya pongo yo todo, que no estás acostumbrado y luego tendría que recogerlo todo y no me apetece nada. _

– _¡No soy un inútil!_

– _¿Sabes poner la mesa?_

– _No –_ musitó avergonzado.

– _Pues te enseñaré. No veas lo bien que quedas si cocinas para una chica en un cita. Y si todo lo haces por ti mismo. Aprecian mucho esos detalles. _

– _Ummmm¿Y cómo sabes eso?_

–_Vivía en una casa con tres mujeres. Tenía miles de prometidas _– "Y en mi forma de mujer se aprenden muuuuuuchas cosas" se añadió mentalmente.

– _Entiendo. Mi hermana nunca comentó nada. A ella le encantaba cocinar, pero Sazuke odiaba que lo hiciera, porque al final, siempre acababa malparado, de una forma u otra. _

Kuno se puso evocador mientras Ranma presentaba la mesa rápidamente.

– _Ya está. ¡Que aproveche!_

– _¡Igualmente! _

Comieron con lentitud, hablando

– _Kuno, me siento mal por vivir de gorra. Quiero pagarte. _

– _No quiero que me pagues. Eres mi invitado. No me hace falta el dinero. _

– _Me da igual. En el dojo yo me encargaba del gimnasio y de dar algunas clases. No me_ _gusta ser un parásito._ –Se le iluminó la cara -_ ¡Te ayudaré a estudiar! _

–_Ya me va bien a mí solo. _

– _Pero dos mentes piensan mejor que una. Además, a mí se me da bien Derecho Romano…_

– _Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. _

– _Pero certero. _

– _También es cierto _– reconoció Kuno.

– _Decidido queda, pues. Espero que no te arrepientas de haberme aceptado en tu casa… Ya sabes la fama que tengo en Nerima. _

– _Hasta el momento no he visto que hayas hecho nada poco honorable: madrugas, vamos a la universidad a clases, comemos juntos allí, vas a entrenar con los de artes marciales, y vuelves a casa a estudiar. Te acuestas tarde estudiando y al día siguiente vuelves a madrugar. _

– _¿Me tienes controlado todo el tiempo? _

– _No, pero haces exactamente lo mismo todos los días, yo creo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran Kiara y Hari. _

– _No me interesa que me miren de esa manera, estoy bien como estoy. No quiero novias. _

Kuno asintió, calladamente. Nunca pensó que Ranma Saotome desearía no tener ninguna novia o admiradora.

– _¿Y tú Kuno? No te he visto perseguir a ninguna dama todavía. _

– _Digamos que tampoco me interesa. Mi principal objetivo aquí es estudiar y ser un gran abogado… _

– _Lo serás… _- afirmó Ranma con seguridad. – _Me voy a dormir, es tarde, y el lunes tenemos que hacer la exposición oral de Derecho Romano, precisamente. _

Kuno sonrió, y vio como la figura de Ranma desaparecía sigilosamente de su vista. Suspiró, era incapaz de oírle caminar, se deslizaba como un gato.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído. Os pediría que, si leéis esto, tanto si os gusta como si no, dejéis un rewiew, o la pobre autora pillará una depresión… buaaa, sólo un miserable rewiew! (GRACIAS www-ucchan-w, GRACIAS). Por cierto, las críticas también son bien recibidas, podéis hacer sugerencias de historia, criticar diálogos, decir si parece muy forzado (que lo está) o si está mal redactado. Cualquier cosa. Gracias anticipadamente

* * *

**VenusOfHeaven

* * *

**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Warnings:_** este es un capítulo escindido por la mitad, es que me salió largísimo: aproximadamente más del doble de un capítulo normal, así que lo partí.

**_Agradecimientos:_** w-ucchan-w. Eres la única que se digna a dejarme un rewiew! Gracias, pero me parece que voy a pillarme una depresión si alguien más no me deja rewiews pronto. Porque no me parece nada bien que entren 200 personas de media en cada capítulo a leerme y ninguna se tome la molestia de dejarme un simple comentario! Si alguien no quiere dejar rewiew, pues que mande un e-mail! Bueno, después de mi exabrupto, empecemos con el capítulo.

Por cierto, ver Warnings y notas en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

_**DOS MESES DESPUÉS, EN NERIMA.

* * *

**_

– _¡Ranma! _– varias voces llamaron a un chico vestido con unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y un abrigo negro de paño, quien agitó una mano en el aire. Estaba muy atractivo, con ese aire casual pero 'arreglao'.

– V_amos Kuno, ya hemos llegado_. – Kuno iba vestido de manera similar, pero sus pantalones era negros y su camisa blanca.

Kuno miró a todas partes. Nadie.

– _¿Pasa algo, Kuno-kun? Pareces triste._

– _No es nada¿es esa mi maleta?_

– _Sí, toma. _

Sazuke hizo su aparición tras de Kuno.

– _¡Hola señorito¡Que alegría verle!_

– _Hola Sazuke. ¿Y la señorita Kodachi?_

– _No ha venido. Disculpe señor. _

– _¿No sabía que venía hoy?_

– _Sí, pero_… - el pequeño ninja no se atrevía a decirlo.

– _Pero ¿qué?_ – el tono de Kuno empezaba a ser frío y cortante, "Malo" pensó Ranma, se está cabreando, o peor, se está deprimiendo.

– _La señorita Kodachi, estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. _

– _¿Qué asuntos? _

– _Quería ver una película en la televisión, señor. _

Ranma esperó oír un elevadísimo grito de Kuno, algo así como "¿No viene a ver a su querido hermano que la ha criado y añorado todo este tiempo PORQUE QUIERE VER UNA PELÍCULA EN LA TELEVISIÓN?". Pero Kuno no respondió, sorprendiendo también a Sazuke, levantó la vista y vio los puños de Kuno apretados firmemente, siguió levantando la vista y observó su rostro serio, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

– _Vámonos a casa Sazuke, Ranma, te deseo feliz navidad por si no nos vemos. Tu familia y amigos esperan. _

– _¿Sí? Yo creía que ibas a venir conmigo para que Kasumi te agradezca con una comida haberme acogido todo este tiempo. No querrás airarla ¿verdad? Siendo un caballero tan educado y… Espera un momento¿no te habrás olvidado, no? _

– _Por supuesto que no, perdona Ranma, no me acordaba de habértelo prometido…_

– _La próxima vez haré que firmes en un papel_ – sonrió Ranma, obviamente no lo recordaba porque nunca lo había prometido, era una excusa para no ponerle triste. – _Además, tu hermana pensaría en esto y decidiría que como llegarías tarde mejor no te molestaba ahora. _

–_Sí… Tienes razón Ranma, vamos, tu familia está a punto de pegar al guardia de la entrada. _

Ranma agarró del brazo a Kuno y caminó estirando de él hacia la salida, mientras Sazuke cargaba con las maletas que Kuno y él no podían llevar.

– _¡Hola a todos! _

Miles de abrazos, gritos, algún golpe, una pelea, un par de tortazos y otro par de amenazas después, Ranma atrajo a Kuno al lugar.

–_Vamos, Kasumi habrá preparado hoy algo especial para ti._

Todos arquearon la ceja, salvo Kasumi, quien entendió rápidamente (puede parecer tonta y despistada, pero no lo es en absoluto).

– _Por supuesto, Kuno-sama. Espero que le guste la tempura. _

– _Es usted muy amable, Kasumi-sama_ – hizo una leve y educada reverencia Kuno.

– _Pero si no…_ - Kasumi tapó la boca a su padre, mientras indicaba a Kuno donde tenían el coche para ir a dejar las maletas.

Mientras Ranma y Kuno ponían las maletas en el coche, Kasumi increpaba a la familia su falta de modales, mantener a Ranma tres meses y ni siquiera ser invitado a una cena era de muy mal gusto y de gente poco agradecida. Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

La cena fue tranquila y alegre, Sazuke quedó en estado de shock cuando su señorito Kuno le indicó que se sentara. Y más cuando entre Ranma y él retiraron la mesa, pese a las protestas de Kasumi.

– _¿Señorito¿Qué hace?_

– _Recoger la mesa. ¿No es evidente, Sazuke? _

– _Pero… _

– _Pero nada, ahora recojo la mesa todas las noches, y mi mayordomo principal come en la mesa conmigo. ¿Algo que objetar?_ – preguntó con tono amenazante a su fiel criado.

– _Nada, nada. _

Kasumi sonrió ante la influencia de Ranma en el otro, y la influencia de Kuno sobre el primero, sus modales en la mesa habían mejorado algo, mejor dicho, mucho. Comía lenta y educadamente, en grandes cantidades pero sin engullir la comida como antes.

Ranma despidió a Kuno en la puerta, y le convenció para quedar algún día. Tendrían que repasar Derecho constitucional, el trabajo estaba a medio acabar.

– _Claro. –_ asintió Kuno, y se despidió de todos tras haber hecho cumplidos suficientes para ser invitado a 348 cenas como esa.

Ranma entró de nuevo en el salón. Y dejó caer en el borde de la sala, con las piernas colgando para fuera, mirando el jardín.

– _Ranma._ – Kasumi se acercó a Ranma lentamente, y dejó un vaso de té a su lado.

– _Gracias Kasumi. _

– _¿Qué le pasaba a Kuno? Vi la escena de que se ponía tenso y después dijiste que había hecho algo especial para cenar y supe que era para relajarle que le habías invitado. _

–_Sabes que Kuno ha criado a su hermana Kodachi a pesar de que esta no es mucho más joven que él. _

– _Sí, pobrecitos, se han criado solos… _

– _Sí, pues su hermana, de la que no para de hablar para comentar lo maravillosa que a él le parece, no le llama nunca, y además, tras haberse ido tres meses de casa, no va a recogerle al aeropuerto porque "tiene que ver una película en la televisión". _

– _Pobre Kuno. _

– _Kodachi no es que sea mala del todo, pero es que, como Kuno la ha mimado siempre tanto, no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás _– comentó Ranma, mirando el estanque. - _¿No te habrá molestado que le invite, no?_

– _Por supuesto que no, puede venir a comer todos los días si quiere. Ha sido muy bueno contigo al acogerte. _

– _Ha sido muy buen amigo estos meses. _– Ranma despidió con un beso de buenas noches a Kasumi y fue a su habitación, a descansar.

Al día siguiente se despertó con una persecución por los pasillos y el sonido de gritos e insultos. Finalmente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Akane persiguiendo al maestro Happosai quien se aferraba a un sujetador. Saltaron por encima de su cama (y de Ranma) y después volvieron a salir sin siquiera preocuparse si le habían hecho daño. Ranma cerró los ojos y pensó: "Bienvenido a casa, Ranma". Se levantó despacio y bajó al salón, sonde Kasumi sirvió el desayuno. Tomó tranquilamente el desayuno, ignorando los comentarios de su padre y de Soun criticando la Universidad y el hecho de que hubiera abandonado sus obligaciones en el dojo. Kasumi finalmente les interrumpió suavemente:

– _Han pasado tres meses ¿es que no podéis dejarle escoger su vida por primera vez? Yo creo que está siendo responsable y consecuente. _

– _Gracias Kasumi._ – Ranma le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras se apartaba del chorro de agua fría que Happosai quería lanzarla aún en pleno invierno para transformarle en chica.

– _¿Te pondrás esto para mí, Ranma?_ – preguntó con voz melosa el viejo pervertido, mostrando un bonito sujetador de encaje blanco.

– _Prefiero la ropa interior de mujer negra. Me queda mejor_ – replicó Ranma sin modificar su postura corporal, o mostrar ninguna emoción.

El maestro Happosai se quedó de piedra, totalmente parado. Ranma sonrió para sí mismo. Akane aprovechó el shock en que se encontraba el maestro para lanzarle lejos de una patada. Se sentó al lado de Ranma y giró la cabeza, la gente se había hartado de cotillear esos tres meses la razón por la que Ranma había dejado Nerima y había roto su compromiso con ella, y estar en boca de todos de esa manera tan poco apetecible (que todo el mundo comente "pobrecita, el novio la ha abandonado" "¿Por qué la habrá dejado a punto de casarse?" no es nada agradable.) Así que empezó a discutir con Ranma por ello.

Ranma observó a Akane descargar su rabia con él y se mantuvo sumiso a sus insultos y golpes, incluso no se quejó cuando fue lanzado al lago sin ningún tipo de miramientos varias veces. Comprendía la situación de Akane y comprendía asimismo la necesidad de la chica de descargar la tensión, humillación y vergüenza de esos meses. Así que no trató de disculparse ni de rebatir sus argumentos, lo que enfureció aún más a Akane.

– _¿Ni tan solo piensas defenderte?_ – le preguntó mientras le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

– _No tengo excusa. Te dejé en una difícil y comprometida situación y merezco tu rabia y odio, Akane, aunque me gustaría me perdonaras y entendieras _– se explicó con una voz suave y extrañamente persuasiva. Akane le lanzó por última vez al lago y se fue de casa. Soun y Genma, quienes estaban jugando (a ese juego que parecen damas, o ajedrez, pero a lo japonés) miraron al joven universitario salir con dificultades del agua, para luego ser lanzado de nuevo por el maestro Happosai, por rechazar su regalo. Y volver a ser lanzado de nuevo esa mañana por Ryoga, por hacer enfadar tanto a Akane. Aunque Ryoga ya no le desafiaba a un duelo, simplemente era su forma de saludarle, y recordar tiempos pasados.

Finalmente, alrededor de 4 horas después de haberse levantado, una chica pelirroja con una expresión triste en su cara y el cuerpo tembloroso y frío (le habían lanzado 17 veces al lago esa mañana, y todo estaba nevado alrededor) se fue a dar un baño caliente. Se encontraba mal, y no sólo era por la pulmonía que estaba empezando a coger, sino porque nadie parecía haberle extrañado realmente, simplemente, se alegraban de tenerle de vuelta (o no), pero nadie, ni tan sólo su padre, le habían dicho "Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, he querido ir a verte tantas veces…". De hecho, sólo había hablado dos veces con su padre en todo ese tiempo, y había sido más bien escueto. Dos frases cortas, un "¿te va todo bien? Me alegro. Ya nos veremos en navidad" fue todo lo que obtuvo. Suspiró, al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya no haberse ganado el afecto de aquellos que más le importaban. Salió del baño y se dejó caer en su futón. Se sentía mareado y débil y la cabeza estaba embotada y pesada. Ranma gimió de dolor cuando intentó ponerse en pie rápidamente, su cabeza iba a explotarle. Se dejó caer sobre su cama e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. En esa casa había demasiado ruido. Antes no le había importado, pero al vivir tres meses en casa de Kuno, se había acostumbrado a la paz y la serenidad, y las apreciaba mucho.

A la hora de comer, Kasumi fue a llamarle, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó al futón y tocó la frente de Ranma. Tenía fiebre y tiritaba.

– _¿Ranma¿Me oyes?_ – preguntó la mayor de las Tendo con expresión preocupada.

– _Claro Kasumi, perdona, me he quedado dormido. Ahora bajaré a comer. _

– _No, te traeremos aquí la comida. Estás enfermo. Dime¿cuántas veces te han lanzado al lago esta mañana, Ranma? _

Ranma se acurrucó en su futón y trató de pensar. Al cabo de un minuto, respondió.

– _Creo que 17, más o menos._

– _¡Oh, debes de estar muy enfermo¿A quién se le ocurre con este frío polar?_ – Kasumi acarició la frente de Ranma y le susurró que tratara de dormir.

– _Gracias Kasumi, siempre eres amable conmigo. Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. _

– _Y yo a ti. Ahora descansa un poco, y no te muevas. ¿De acuerdo?_

Ranma asintió semi-inconscientemente.

Kasumi retornó al salón, donde todos esperaban que sirviera la comida.

– _¿No come con nosotros Ranma?_ – preguntó Akane.

– _No, está durmiendo. _

– _Es indigno de ser mi hijo, siempre durmiendo y haciendo el vago_ – murmuró Genma. _– A saber lo que hará en la universidad esa. _

– _Te doy la razón_ – afirmó Happosai.

– _Al menos podría mostrar más interés por la familia que dormir en vez de comer con nosotros. Puede dormir después de comer. _

Kasumi depositó con tranquilidad la bandeja con la comida, y mientras servía, replicó a esos insidiosos comentarios:

– _Está durmiendo porque está muy enfermo. Le habéis tirado tantas veces al lago sin consideración alguna por el clima que ha acabado cogiendo una pulmonía y apenas si se puede mover. Deberíais ser menos agresivos con él. _

Akane se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cuántas veces le había tirado al lago esa mañana?

Todavía estaban comiendo cuando sonó el teléfono. Akane lo cogió:

– _Residencia Tendo. _

– _Buenas tardes Akane¿está Ranma en casa? _

– _Un segundo. _

– _¿Quién es, Akane?_ – preguntó Kasumi desde el pasillo, mirándola.

– _Espera,_ - volviendo a hablar a través del aparato. - _¿de parte de? _

– _Soy Kuno Takewaki. _

– _¡Hola Kuno, espera un minuto¿quieres?_

– _Dame el aparato, por favor_ – pidió Kasumi, mientras tomaba el auricular. – _Hola Kuno, soy Kasumi Tendo, Ranma no puede ponerse porque está enfermo_. – Segundos de silencio – _Sí, yo creo que es una pulmonía, un poco fuerte._ – Otros segundos de silencio – _Gracias, Kuno, se lo diré de tu parte. Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte._

Akane miró interrogante a Kasumi.

– _Akane¿sabes algo de Derecho Constitucional? _

– _Pues... no. ¿Qué quería?_

– _Hablar con Ranma, según él, de Derecho Constitucional. Volvamos a la mesa, Akane. _

Terminaron de comer, Kasumi quitó la mesa y, tras lavar los platos y la cocina, preparó té. Llamaron a la puerta en el momento en que lo servía a Soun y Genma.

– _Yo abriré._

– _Bien _– los otros dos no habían hecho ni además de levantarse.

Kasumi abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kuno arrastrando al doctor Tofu, quien se quedó atontado viendo a Kasumi, incluso ahora que salían juntos de vez en cuando, le pasaba eso.

– _Buenas tardes, Kasumi, me preocupé porque nunca veo enfermo a Ranma y me he traído al doctor Tofu para que le eche un vistazo. Espero no te importe. _

– _No, muchas gracias, iba a ir a buscarle yo ahora._ – Kasumi miró el rostro preocupado de Kuno y sonrió. – _Acompañadme, está durmiendo. _

Les condujo a la habitación donde Ranma reposaba con una fiebre de cerca de 40º y temblores incontrolados.

– _Es un chico fuerte y se pondrá bien en una semana, no obstante, nada de ejercicio físico al aire libre, puede hacer lo que quiera mientras esté sentado y calentito. Que se tome dos de éstas cada ocho horas _– expidió una receta.

– _Gracias, doctor. ¿Quiere tomar un té?_

– _Sí, gracias, Kasumi _– el doctor puso cara de alucinado, con montones de corazoncitos flotando alrededor.

– _¿Nos acompañas, Kuno? _– preguntó Kasumi.

– _No, gracias, si no te molesta, me gustaría estar un rato con Ranma. _

– _Ranma se alegrará_. – Kasumi se llevó al doctor Tofu de allí.

Akane oyó en el comedor el dictado del doctor: pulmonía.

– _Debe haber estado expuesto a una situación muy extrema para ponerse así, si tenemos en cuenta su constitución. _

Akane bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero no dijo nada.

– _Es muy débil este hijo mío _– comentó un oso panda con un letrero.

Le dio la vuelta al letrero.

– _Qué pena que no se parezca a mí. _– señalizaba el otro lado.

Al cabo de un rato, Kuno se presentó en el salón pidiendo a Kasumi unas bandas de tela y un bol con agua para refrescar la frente a Ranma, quien estaba un poco peor.

Kasumi se lo dio.

– _Ya me encargo yo, gracias Kasumi. _

Cuando Kuno abandonó la sala, Akane preguntó al resto.

– _¿Y se puede saber por qué Kuno está cuidando de Ranma ahora?_

– _Porque Kuno se preocupa por él. Ha sido un gran apoyo para Ranma este tiempo – _respondió Kasumi con sencillez. – _Desde que viven juntos se han hecho buenos amigos. De hecho, Ranma vive con Kuno porque este no le deja marcharse a otro lugar que no esté tan bien y sea tan lujoso como su casa, así que… pronostico que Ranma pasará muuuucho tiempo allí, desde que nadie le manda dinero. _

– _¿Y tú como sabes eso? _

– _Ranma llama cada dos días, sin faltar nunca. El problema es que el resto os pasáis la pelota de unos a otros y al final siempre hablo yo sola con él. _– Kasumi dio un sorbo a su té. – _Creo que Kuno y él se necesitan para superar la añoranza de estar lejos de su familia. _

Akane suspiró. Ahora se sentía peor. Su hermana lo sabía todo sobre Ranma y ella apenas si hacía otra cosa que gritarle y pegarle.

Kuno, cuando anocheció, se presentó en el salón y se despidió de todos los presentes.

– _Ranma se encuentra ya mejor, gracias por todo. Mañana vendré a verle de nuevo. _

– _No te molestes, Kuno, aprovecha para estar con tu hermana_ – le sonrió Kasumi.

– _No me importa, Ranma me cuidó cuando yo me puse enfermo hace un mes. Estuve dos semanas en cama. Y quiero devolverle el favor. _

Kuno se despidió ceremoniosamente y se marchó.

Genma miró al amigo de su hijo y comentó.

– _¿Y decía que Ranma vive en una mansión más grande que ésta a cuerpo de rey? Mmmmm, tal vez vaya a vivir con mi hijo para que no esté solo. _

– _Eso nunca, no te quiero ver por Tokio_ – una voz que intentaba sonar ruda salió de Detrás de la puerta.

– _¡Ranma¡Deberías descansar! _– le increpó Kasumi, viendo el mal aspecto del joven.

– _Iba al baño_ – se disculpó – _En serio, papá, no te quiero ver por Tokio, allí la gente todavía me respeta un poco. _– Increpó más rudamente.

– _No oses ofender a tu padre. _

– _Te ofendes tú solo. Si al menos vinieras para estar conmigo… pero no, lo haces porque Kuno es rico. Si viviéramos en un modesto pisito de estudiantes no lo dirías. Además, no tienes suficientes buenas maneras para convivir con Kuno _– Y sin más, dejó la habitación, yendo al baño apoyado en las paredes para no caerse.

Genma insultó a su hijo, llamándole desagradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él para mantenerle en la universidad.

– _¿Hacer?_ – Ranma, apoyado en la pared del pasillo, increpó a su padre. - ¿_Hacer? Tú no haces nada, estoy becado, lo que incluye la comida allí. Duermo en casa de un amigo que es demasiado honorable como para lanzarme lejos por ser un parásito, la ropa y los libros me los he pagado yo dando clases a mis compañeros. No creo que sea una carga para ti ni para nadie, salvo para Kuno y en, todo caso, su criado Tasuke. _– Ranma se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, desoyendo las quejas de su padre.

– _¿Os podéis creer su desfachatez? _– dijo cuando retornó al salón.

– _Amigo mío, te doy la razón. Tu hijo es un desagradecido._ – Nabiki sonrió, a ella también le gustaría vivir con el nivel de vida de Kuno, y desde que Ranma se había ido había perdido su principal fuente de ingresos. Akane estaba pensativa y Kasumi en la cocina preparando la cena.

* * *

_Gracias… Espero ansiosa rewiews, aunque no estoy muy contenta de este fic… Si ayudárais a mejorarlo, pues eso que ganaríamos todos… ¡Sobre todo yo!_

_Hasta la próxima actualización!_

_VenusOfHeaven_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_NOTA:_** esta historia debe tener unas aclaraciones.

**_1º:_** Kuno y Ranma se supone que tienen la misma edad, Kodachi un año menos, para hacerse una idea. Nabiki un años más que Ranma y Kuno, aunque Kuno nació más cerca de Nabiki que de Ranma.

**_2º: _**Por si alguien no lo ha notado, adoro a Kasumi, me parece dulce, pero en este fic tomará más relevancia. Será uno de los personajes secundarios principales, por así decirlo.

**_3º:_** Tasuke es primo de Sazuke. Físicamente son iguales, de comportamiento son iguales. Son clones. Es que no quería pensar demasiado. Además, el nombre lo he escogido parecido y todo…

**_4º: _**la línea temporal irá según el curso académico. Es decir, cuando ponga: octubre, año dos, significa que es el octubre del segundo año que estén en la universidad.

**_WARNING_**: esta historia, aunque en un principio no lo parezca, en los últimos capítulos (pero muy últimos, eh), se derivará a un ligero shounen-ai, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, hasta casi el final no se aprecia.

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_** Davinci. Gracias por animarme a publicarlo. Aunque no esté tan contenta de éste como del primero.

"texto" pensamientos

– _Texto_diálogo

(…) ó (N/A: …)notas de autor, paridas varias mías.

Y ahora sí… ¡la historia!

* * *

_**14 de febrero: San Valentín

* * *

**_

N/A: en Japón, el día de los enamorados tiene especial significación, y es el día que muchas jóvenes escogen para declararse, ofreciendo bombones de chocolate a sus enamorados hechos por ellas mismas, junto a una notita confesando sus sentimientos generalmente. Aunque también les puedes regalar bombones a tus padres o hermanos, para indicarles cuán importantes son en tu vida. Hecha esta aclaración, continuemos la historia…

Tasuke se dejó caer en medio de un cojín del salón, con aspecto fastidiado. Como no llegaran pronto alguno de los señoritos, iba a clausurar la puerta principal.

Ranma apareció de pronto a su lado y dejó caer tres cajas de bombones sobre la mesa.

– _¡UF! Yo creía que abandonaban esta manía cuando llegaban a la Universidad, pero no… ¡Tres se me han declarado, tres¿Sabes lo molesto que es, Tasuke?_

– _Pues no señorito Ranma, a mí nadie me ha regalado bombones por el Día de los Enamorados. _

–_Toma, no hace falta estar enamorado, basta con decirle a alguien lo importante que es pare ti._ – le extendió una de las cajas con una sonrisa amable, Tasuke casi llora de la emoción, (N/A¿cómo que casi? Lo que necesita es una sábana tamaño cama de matrimonio para secarse esas lágrimas de cocodrilo!)

Kuno entró y dejó caer dos cajas, sobre las de Ranma.

– _¡Uf! _

–_Veo que usted también, señorito Kuno. _

–_Sí, parece mentira, pero desde que paso de cortejar a las mujeres me he vuelto irresistible_. – se quejó Kuno.

– _Esperen un segundo. _

Tasuke desapareció y trajo otro montón de cajas de bombones, ante la mirada aterrada de los universitarios.

– _Han venido muchas chicas hoy a casa preguntando por ambos, ya ni me acuerdo de cuantas cajas hay para cada uno. _

Los otros miraron el montón.

– _Te quiero, Hitomi Korahuri._ – Leyó Ranma – _Ya podían decir a quien de los dos, por cierto¿Hitomi no es la hermana pequeña de Sinichi? _

– _Creo que sí, tendrá unos 16 o 17 años, creo _– respondió Kuno.

– _¿Y que hace regalándonos bombones? _

– _Creo que le gustas desde que diste clases a su hermano, cuando llegué yo a hacer un trabajo, te miraba con ojitos de cordero… _

– _¡Te miraba a ti con ojitos de corderito! Yo no le interesaba –_ se defendió Ranma.

– _Sí, sí, seguro. _– se burló Kuno.

Miraron las tarjetas. Un par sin firmar, el resto eran de compañeras o de hermanas de compañeras y compañeros de la Universidad.

– _Souta Higuri_ – leyó Ranma, en una que era suya, por que en el dorso ponía "Ranma". - _¡Souta!_ – gritó angustiado.

– _¿Qué pasa con Souta?_ – Preguntó Kuno, al ver la cara pálida de Ranma – _¿No es ese que se sienta al lado tuyo en las clases que tenéis juntos? _

Ranma asintió.

– _Nada, nada, me acabo de acordar que le debo unos apuntes de clase. _

– _Ah¡por un momento, pensé que esa tarjeta era suya!_ – Kuno rió un poco, pero Ranma no lo hizo, y Kuno calló, comprendiendo por qué su amigo no leía el contenido de esa tarjeta en voz alta.

– _Deberías hablar con él, para no perder su amistad, Ranma, si vas a rechazarle. Es un buen chico. _– asintió Kuno cuando Tasuke se fue a preparar la cena.

– _Lo sé. Creí que era mi imaginación pervertida y desbordada… _

Kuno miró con sorpresa a su compañero de "piso" (N/A: en esa mansión¿piso, me corrijo, su compañero de "palacio").

– _¿Lo presentías?_

– _¿Cómo querías que yo supiese?_ – al estar en su forma de hombre, no había pensado que pudiera interesarle a otro hombre…, así que rechazó la idea rápidamente, a pesar de la mala espina que le daba el comportamiento meloso de su amigo.

– _Perdona Ranma _– se disculpó Kuno.

"Akane tenía razón, soy un depravado, seguro que he flirteado con Souta y ni me acuerdo… maldición¡mi parte femenina sigue existiendo aunque ya haga meses que no me transformo!" Ranma se maldecía a sí mismo, por si acaso lo había provocado inconscientemente…

Kuno observó la reacción de Ranma.

– _No te preocupes, tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, no le has dado ningún tipo de pie… _

– _Pero sigue siendo mi culpa. ¡Siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo¡Soy un depravado, como dice Akane¡Debería de prohibírseme relacionarme con la gente! –_ exclamó, seguía torturándose por las noches con aquellas palabras dichas en Navidad por su ex-prometida.

– _¡Deja de decir tonterías, Ranma¡Tú no tienes la culpa de caerle bien a todo el mundo, de ser simpático y encantador, así que no te molestes por ello¡No podías haberlo evitado! _

Ranma miró agradecido a Kuno, y asintió.

Esa noche acabaron con indigestión de chocolates, afortunadamente, al día siguiente era domingo y no había clase, porque estaban tan enfermos que no habrían podido asistir…

_**PASCUAS, PRIMER AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD**_

– _¡Hola a todos! _– saludó Ranma a un salón vacío. Había llegado de extranjis a Nerima para darles a todos una sorpresa. Se acercó a la entrada del dojo.

"POR VACACIONES FAMILIARES, EL DOJO PERMANECERÁ CERRADO UNA SEMANA"

A Ranma se le cayó el alma a los pies, y fue a visitar a Ukio y a Ryoga, quien trabajaba ahora en Ucchan's. No había nadie, la excusa verdadera era que se habían ido de tortolitos por el mundo… si guiaba Ryoga, estarían fuera por meses antes de que encontraran el camino de vuelta, o a Ukio se le hincharan las narices y decidiera tomar ella el rumbo de adónde se dirigían.

Fue a dar un paseo por el parque, y se dejó caer sobre un banco solitario, mirando las flores que atisbaban a salir apenas…

– _Buenos días Ranma_ – una voz grave lo saludó desde atrás. Ranma sonrió con complacencia, le encantaba la modulación serena de esa voz.

– _Buenos días Kuno,_ - respondió al saludo sin girar la cabeza.

– _¿Y tu familia? _

– _De vacaciones. La culpa es mía por no avisar de que venía._ – suspiró y siguió mirando las flores.

– _Lo siento, Ranma. Ya sabes que puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, mi hermana estará "encantada" de verte. _

– _No, disfruta de ella, que sé que la echas horrores de menos, Kuno. ¿Le gustó el kimono de camelias blancas? _

– _Le encantó. _

– _Te dije que le gustaría. Si yo fuera mujer sería el que me quedaría. _

– _Comprendes bien a las mujeres Ranma. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no tienes novia._

Ranma miró al cielo. Claro que comprendía a las mujeres, había vivido durante años con tres, y por si fuera poco, como la mitad del tiempo era mujer en el instituto, había oído cosas que desearía no haber oído nunca. Además, después de tantas prometidas (y autoproclamados prometidos) le apetecía estar solo, libre, y no tener que intentar complacer a 27 personas simultáneamente. Digamos que era cómodo. Y además, no tenía tiempo.

–_Por la misma razón que tú: digamos que mis prioridades ahora son "diferentes" y no me permito pensar en ellas. _

Kuno se dejó caer en el banco con Ranma y miraron juntos las flores en silencio, hasta el anochecer.

– _Gracias Kuno. _– Ranma le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

– _De nada, Ranma _– Kuno se levantó y se fue en silencio, acababan de compartir una maravillosa sesión de desahogo silenciosa, simplemente mirar las flores en silencio.

* * *

NOTA: perdón por el más que imperdonable retraso. Bloqueo de escritora y de los malos, como habréis comprobado.

Bueno, publico esto con esperanza de que alguien me lea y me diga que esto apesta (que lo hace).

**VenusOfHeaven**

Nota: gracias a las personas que me han dejado rewiew, si he continuado es por ellas.

Por cierto, no hay que asustarse, eh, que no va a ser un Kodachi x Ranma. (Carita de horror de la autora¿os imagináis a Ranma permanentemente paralizado para cumplir con los sueños de Kodachi, mmm?)


	5. Capítulo 5

**_NOTA:_** esta historia debe tener unas aclaraciones.

**_1º:_** Kuno y Ranma se supone que tienen la misma edad, Kodachi un año menos, para hacerse una idea. Nabiki un años más que Ranma y Kuno, aunque Kuno nació más cerca de Nabiki que de Ranma.

**_2º: _**Por si alguien no lo ha notado, adoro a Kasumi, me parece dulce, pero en este fic tomará más relevancia. Será uno de los personajes secundarios principales, por así decirlo.

**_3º:_** Tasuke es primo de Sazuke. Físicamente son iguales, de comportamiento son iguales. Son clones. Es que no quería pensar demasiado. Además, el nombre lo he escogido parecido y todo…

**_4º: _**la línea temporal irá según el curso académico. Es decir, cuando ponga: octubre, año dos, significa que es el octubre del segundo año que estén en la universidad.

**_WARNING_**: esta historia, aunque en un principio no lo parezca, en los últimos capítulos (pero muy últimos, eh), se derivará a un ligero shounen-ai, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, hasta casi el final no se aprecia.

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_** A NADIE. Porque nadie me ha dejado un rewiew! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

"texto" pensamientos

– _Texto_diálogo

(…) ó (N/A: …)notas de autor, paridas varias mías.

Y ahora sí… ¡la historia!

* * *

**_VERANO, ENTRE EL PRIMER Y EL SEGUNDO CURSO DE UNIVERSIDAD

* * *

_**

Ranma y Kuno llegaron a Nerima. Tanto estar juntos, al final parecía que se ponían el mismo tipo de ropa. Pantalones de lino, camiseta de algodón. Lo diferente eran los colores y dibujos de ellas, pero invariablemente, sus maletas, llegaron tras de ellos.

– _Hola Kodachi_ – saludó Ranma a la hermana pequeña de Kuno.

– _Hola Ranma_. – respondió esta.

Kuno abrazó a su hermana y susurró algo al oído de ésta. Kodachi puso cara de fastidio, e inmediatamente estrechó la mano de Ranma, invitándole a cenar el día que él prefiriera. Cocinaría ella.

– _Gracias Kodachi_. – "Sólo espero que no me drogue y después me eche al cocodrilo del estanque…" Ranma sonrió y después abrazó a Kasumi y a su padre, el resto no habían venido porque Akane tenía una competición muy importante.

– _Estoy orgullosa de ti, Ranma, has hecho un curso magnífico. _

– _Gracias Kasumi. Kuno también ha hecho un curso muy bueno. _

– _Enhorabuena, Kuno_ – felicitó la mayor de la Tendo – _Te esperamos a comer cuando quieras, las veces que quieras, siempre hago comida de más. _

– _Iré, no te preocupes Kasumi. _

Ranma y Kuno se dieron un abrazo y se separaron, yendo en direcciones contrarias.

– _Hijo¿te has ligado ya a Kuno? _

Ranma de puso de un rojo increíble, y empezó a tener dificultades para respirar.

– _¿QUÉEEEEEEE!_

– _Recuerdo que le gustabas mucho como Ranko. Quiero un yerno rico que me mantenga. _

Ranma dio una fuerte patada a su padre y lo mandó lejos, muy lejos…

– _No le hagas caso, Ranma._

– _Kuno no me ha visto de mujer nunca. Sólo yo. He sido muy cuidadoso. Aunque le cuento todo, esto no se lo he dicho aún_

– _Lo sé. _

– _Es que si lo sabe, no querrá volver a verme nunca, y sinceramente, no estoy dispuesto a perder su amistad. _

Kasumi asintió mientras caminaban hacia el dojo.

Kuno se pasó todo el verano intentando que Ranma fuera a la playa o la piscina con él, pero no lo consiguió. Ranma le explicó que él no iba porque se quemaba, y le daba vergüenza pasearse casi desnudo por ahí. Kuno comprendió, la verdad es que Ranma era muy reservado, en lo que a su cuerpo se refería. De hecho, ni se bañaba con el resto de equipo de artes marciales, al acabar los entrenamientos. Ranma no lo hacía porque se duchaban con agua fría, y no sería apropiado convertirse en chica (y una chica desnuda) en mitad de un conjunto de hombres desnudos y sudorosos, además, jóvenes e híper-hormonados ante la "visión". Además de que le echarían de la universidad si se llega a saber que el capitán del equipo de arte marciales es mujer a ratos.

Fue un buen verano, Ranma obligó al resto a incluir a Kuno en el grupo de amigos, así que no hubo protestas a que se juntara a la mayor parte de las actividades.

_**

* * *

**_

NOVIEMBRE, SEGUNDO CURSO DE UNIVERSIDAD

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en el porche viendo la primera nieve caer delicadamente sobre la verde hierba, cubriendo lentamente las flores del jardín. Kuno se sentó a su lado y le pasó un vaso de té humeante.

– _Gracias._ – tomó el cálido objeto entre sus frías manos, agradeciendo.

– _Es hermoso _– repuso Kuno.

– _Sí._ – Ranma tenía una expresión soñadora en el hombro, y sintió un escalofrío, estaba demasiado quieto y hacía mucho frío. Kuno notó su temblor, así que se quitó la gruesa manta con que había salido (estaba amaneciendo) y la usó para taparse los dos bajo ella. Juntaron sus cuerpos en busca de calor, y contemplaron el bello amanecer sobre la nieve recién caída.

Ranma apoyó inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro de Kuno y se quedó dormido. Kuno decidió no despertarle y pasaron allí mucho rato, hasta que Tasuke despertó a ambos, que estaban abrazados bajo una manta, sentados y recostados contra una pared.

– _Mmmmm Ha sido un bello amanecer_ – murmuró Kuno medio dormido.

_**

* * *

**_

MARZO, SEGUNDO CURSO DE UNIVERSIDAD

* * *

Ranma se fijó en el final de la cafetería. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Kuno estaba tomándose un café con una bonita chica. Sonrió. Kuno adoraba un buen café de vez en cuando, pero por su cara, ése no lo era. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Kuno siempre decía que el café que él mismo le preparaba (o sea, el café que hace Ranma para Kuno) era el único que le gustaba. Vio a la chica mirarle parpadeando "adorablemente" y tratando de resultar encantadora, y sintió un ataque de rabia hacia Kuno, quien ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba intentado ligar descaradamente con él. Todos sabían que Kuno era atractivo, rico e inteligente, así que Ranma periódicamente eliminaba de la lista de seguidoras de Kuno a aquellas que sólo iban por su dinero. "Si le quieren, que le quieran a él, no a su cuenta bancaria" Y esta era de las que iban a por el dinero. Si además el chico en cuestión era guapo y encantador, le había tocado el gordo. Ranma se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kuno.

– _¡Hola! Soy Ranma_ – se auto presentó a la chica.

– _Yo soy Negumi._ – la chica le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Ranma por haber interrumpido su "caza".

– _Es un placer _– Ranma sonrió, tras advertir la mirada de odio.

Kuno ni apreció la situación tensa. Ni el aura de batalla creciendo tanto en la chica como en su mejor amigo.

– _Hola Ranma. Negumi, él es Ranma. –_ Vio la mirada de la chica, inquisidora, y se sintió obligado a contarle algo se él para reiniciar de nuevo la conversación –_ Vive conmigo y es mi mejor amigo. _

– _¿Vive contigo? _

– _Sí. Desde que empezamos la universidad. _– Desafió Ranma, -_ aunque nos conocemos desde hace mucho más._

Negumi observó como Ranma alejaba a Kuno de la subyugación a sus encantos, y sintió rabia. No se le escapaba un hombre así como así¡y menos por otro hombre!

– _¿Y cómo os habéis conocido? _– preguntó Ranma, tratando de resultar casual.

– _Negumi se tropezó en las escaleras y yo la sostuve, pasaba por suerte por allí._ – "sí, seguro que fue accidental" pensó Ranma ácidamente –_ y como me dijo que era un mareo por bajada de tensión, le dije de tomarse un café, y llegaste tú. _

– _¿Y estás mejor? _– Preguntó Ranma educadamente, tratando de parecer preocupado - _¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Kuno estará cansado, pero yo ahora tengo un rato libre. _

– _No, gracias, estoy muy bien ahora. Gracias Kuno, ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que volvamos a hablar. _– se levantó de manera insinuante y miró seductoramente a Kuno, quien parecía inmune a sus intentos.

– _Qué pena¿seguro que estás bien?_ – insistió Ranma, obviamente para la chica, se estaba riendo de ella descaradamente, pero Kuno seguía sin darse cuenta (N/A: un poco inocentón, creo yo)

– _Perfectamente _– siseó fríamente Negumi.

Se dirigieron una última mirada de odio. "Zorra" pensó Ranma. "Imbécil entrometido. De mí te acuerdas" pensó por su parte la mujer.

– _Kuno, a veces eres demasiado inocente._ – Ranma agitó su cabeza, como negando con ella.

– _¿Por qué lo dices?_

– _Por nada, anda, vamos a casa, un día de estos tenemos que hablar tú y yo… sobre chicas que se marean "casualmente" delante de ti. _

– _¿Por qué has dicho "casualmente" en ese tono sugestivo? No pretenderás decir que…_ - Kuno se puso inmediatamente rojo, al tiempo que Ranma agitó la cabeza.

– _He pretendido decir lo que he pretendido decir. Vamos a casa… -_ le tomó suavemente de la mano, pues tampoco quería forzarle.

– _¿Quieres decir que no se había mareado realmente¿En serio?_

– _Kuno, esa chica va detrás de todos los que tienen dinero. Soy tu amigo y quiero que te amen a ti, no al número de cifras de tu cuenta corriente. _

Kuno asintió, un poco triste. Por un momento pensó que le interesaba él a la chica. Ranma captó la decepción de su amigo y se apresuró a añadir:

– _Aunque la mayoría de las chicas que se acercan a ti te quieren a ti, no a tu dinero, eso se les nota mucho. Eres un "bomboncito"¿lo sabías amigo? _

Como ya estaban fuera de la cafetería, Kuno se sonrojó aún más violentamente.

– _¿Qué soy quéeeeee?_ – exclamó en un tono elevadísimo, varias cabeza se giraron a verles, pero Ranma no les concedió importancia.

– _¡Oh, vamos! Después de recibir tantas cartitas rosas y tantos chocolates, y ver que una mayoría de chicas se sonrojan cuando te miran, ahora me vas a decir que no lo sabías. Eres un imán para las mujeres, créeme, Kuno. _

Kuno se dejaba guiar por Ranma, le daba igual si iban a casa o no.

– _¿En serio?_

– _Mira Kuno,_ - Ranma le miró directamente a los ojos, escrutándole profundamente, Kuno sostuvo la mirada penetrante de su amigo sin pestañear. – _Analicemos la situación: eres divertido, inteligente, cortés, educado, eres de los mejores estudiantes, eres tierno, a pesar de tu seriedad, y eres muy atractivo. Y tienes el plus añadido de que estás forrado y me conoces a MI. ¿Entiendes? _

Kuno asintió en silencio. Aunque no se le había escapado el tono de fanfarronería cuando dijo lo de "me conoces a mí", decidió retomar eso más tarde. Ahora le picaba la curiosidad.

– _Yo creía que las mujeres pasaban de mí como en el instituto. Puede que el resto pensarais que estaba ciego para no ver que ninguna quería nada conmigo, pero actuaba así para intentar que alguna se fijara en mí al final. Por eso me cuesta creer que les puedo interesar a las chicas. _

– _Mira Kuno, tenías admiradoras, pero tu comportamiento un tanto hentai las repelía. Ahora que te comportas más serio, es normal que todas quieran salir contigo. Además, es un plus que seas el capitán del equipo de kendo. Recuerda lo importante que es el kendo en esta universidad…_

Ranma se sonrojó, le estaba confesando a su mejor amigo que era uno de los chicos más deseados de la Todai, y el otro no parecía terminar e creérselo.

– _Yo creía que se sonrosaban por ti _– deslizó Kuno.

– _Uy, no, qué va, yo apenas si les gusto a tres o cuatro adolescentes que tienen además varios otros posibles objetivos aparte de mí _– rió alegre, ya estaban llegando a casa, Tasuke estaría esa tarde haciendo encargos, así que estaban solos.

– _Pues yo hubiera jurado que eras otro "bomboncito" de esos._

Ambos amigos echaron a reír mientras contemplaban el precioso jardín de flores, la primavera en pleno esplendor.

– _Adoro este lugar, las estaciones del año aquí son muy hermosas…– _dejó escapar Ranma.

– _Yo también, aunque la verdad, nunca las aprecié hasta que lo vi a través de tus ojos, Ranma. Voy a intentar hacer algo de picar. ¿Qué te apetece? Haré un poco de albóndigas con arroz, que se comen bien sentados en el porche. _

– _Mejor te ayudo, todavía eres un peligro ambulante con el agua hirviendo. _

– _¡Oye! _

– _Jejejejeje. Anda, vamos, Kuno.

* * *

_

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Nadie me ha dejado un rewiew, pero yo, como cabezona que soy, las cosas que empiezo, las acabo. Tampoco es que le quede mucho ya al fic. Es el más largo que he hecho, de todas maneras.

Porfaaaa, dejademe u nrewiew, aunque sea para decirme que, por favor, continúe con el horroroso bloqueo de escritora que estoy teniendo!

Igualmente, gracias por leer, todo lector es importante para mí.

**VenusOfHeaven**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuno, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Mikado, y un par más, me pertenecen. Sssssson míossssss. Missss tessssssssorosssssssss. (Ver a Venus frotándose las manos, mientras habla como Golum, del Señor de los Anillos). Ahora en serio, lo son, pero sólo en mis sueños.

**_WARNING_**: shounen-ai¡POR FIN! Aunque la verdad, solo aparece al final del final, es que… bueno… ya sabéis… cosas que pasan… Si al principio Kuno tiene novia y todo¿Qué esperabais?

* * *

_**OCTUBRE, 3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Kuno llegó a casa acompañado de su novia. Ranma y Tasuke estaban en el jardín, recogiendo

* * *

las hojas de éste con sendos rastrillos, pero la pareja no los vio.

– _¿Verdad que hacen buena pareja? –_ preguntó el criado-ninja, mirando a su amo.

– _Sí –_ gruñó molesto Ranma, y desvió la mirada hacia las hojas, pero, no pudiendo evitarlo, la volvió a dirigir a la pareja.

Una chica alta y rubia teñida (que yo sepa, la japonesa típica no es rubia natural de ninguna de las maneras), con un corte de pelo a media melena, despuntado, estaba abrazada a Kuno, susurrando algo al oído de éste.

Ranma realizó un escrutinio de la chica con la que Kuno llevada dos meses saliendo. Era muy bonita, y divertida, se reía mucho, y era graciosa y de conversación amena. Era inteligente también. Y era la novia de Kuno. Todo el mundo decía y comentaba que eran la pareja perfecta. Hechos el uno para el otro. Y Ranma lo sabía. Suspiró, cuando ella dejó insinuar a Kuno que le diera un beso en condiciones, y algo más… pero Kuno, en su faceta de perfecto caballero, la ignoró y le besó la mano con delicadeza mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

Kuno se fijó entonces en los dos hombres recogiendo las hojas caídas, hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo y se metió en casa.

Ranma suspiró.

Tasuke también.

Dos días después, a media tarde, llamaron a casa de los Takewaki.

– _Buenos días, Midori._ – Saludó cortésmente Ranma, permitiéndola entrar –_ Kuno no está en casa, pero puedes esperarle en el salón… o en su cuarto, si lo prefieres._

– _No quería hablar con Kuno, venía a verte a ti. _

– _¿A mí? _– preguntó Ranma con sorpresa evidente ofreciéndole un poco de té.

– _Sí. Sobre Kuno. _

– _¿Qué le pasa a Kuno?_

– _Creo que lo nuestro no funciona. _

Ranma miró con sorpresa a la chica.

– _¿Por qué lo dices? Se os ve bien juntos. _

– _Lo pasamos bien juntos, me lleva al cine, a dar paseos, hablamos sobre cine y literatura, reímos y me invita a comer algo… _

– _No veo el problema. _

– _No quiere besarme. Llevamos dos meses y no ha pasado de rozarme la mano o de besármela como despedida. Es decir, me gusta que sea caballeroso, pero ¿tanto? _

– _Es muy reflexivo_. – le excusó, pero la mujer no le oía, así que dejó de explicarse para dejarla hablar.

– _Ranma quiero pedirte un favor. _

Ranma dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero asintió.

– _Eres su mejor amigo _– Ranma movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – _confía más en ti que en su propia hermana¿vive con vosotros todavía? _

– _Sí, pero está haciendo un viaje de un mes a Francia estos días con Tasuke. Y se ha levado a Sasuke también, creo._

– _Mejor. Kuno valora tu opinión y tu criterio por encima del suyo propio, te admira. Y confía en ti. Quiero que le preguntes qué le pasa conmigo, porque yo no veo que esto avance, Kuno es muy especial y…_

Ranma se sintió triste de pronto, pero asintió.

– _Gracias Ranma¡eres un amigo! Me voy, antes de que Kuno vuelva, no quiero que sepa que he estado hoy aquí. _

– _Descuida. _

La acompañó hacia la puerta y la despidió.

"Perfecto Ranma, ahora cuando llegue Kuno¿qué le dirás? Oye Kuno, que tu novia ha estado en casa y me ha preguntado por qué eres tan frígido. ¿Te importaría decírmelo?" pensó amargamente, y se preparó una tila, la necesitaría.

– ¡_Hola Ranma_! – saludó Kuno una hora después.

– _Hola Kuno, por favor, toma asiento. _

Kuno miró la cara seria de su amigo atentamente.

– _Tenemos que hablar Kuno. _

– _Sí es otra vez por lo de la inversión inicial de bufete, te tengo dicho que ya lo pagarás haciendo horas extras… _

(N/A: están en quinto curso, cuando acaben ese año la carrera, tienen pensado montar juntos un bufete de abogados juntos, pero debido a la inexistente cuenta corriente de Ranma, Kuno tiene que pagar la inversión inicial, el alquiler del despacho y todo lo necesario. Y a Ranma no le gusta la idea de ser un socio fundador que realmente es sólo un empleado.)

– _Esta vez no es por eso, aunque también tenemos que hablar de eso… _

– _¿Y de qué se trata? _

– _Midori ha estado hoy aquí. No debería decirte que ha venido, pero creo que es necesario. Está preocupada, Kuno. _

Kuno puso cara de póker, era imposible leer sus pensamientos en ese instante.

– _Me ha pedido que hable contigo. Dice que no admites mayor aproximación que el de una amiga. Que no la has besado aún, vamos. Y cree que algo falla. Quiero que me des tu versión. _

Kuno dejó caer un suspiro, que más bien parecía un gemido de dolor.

– _No lo sé. Sé que es la chica perfecta y yo debería ser el hombre más afortunado por tenerla a mi lado. Es guapa, divertida, inteligente, amable, es… perfecta. Pero no me termina de gustar. No quiero besarla. La quiero como amiga, pero nada más. Debo de ser el hombre más imbécil sobre la faz de la Tierra por no gustarme ella. Debería sentirme tremendamente orgulloso y feliz porque entre sus muchos admiradores, me haya escogido a mí. Pero me estoy engañando Ranma. _

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

– _Deberías de decirle esto a ella cuanto antes, o le harás mucho daño. Es muy comprensiva y razonable y creo que si eres delicado no la perderás como amiga. Pero dime. ¿Es por otra mujer por lo que no te atrae? _

– _No, de hecho, no hay ninguna otra mujer. Es que me gusta estar como estoy ahora, como he estado estos 4 años. No sé si me explico. _

– _Sí te explicas. Pero ahora que por fin habías encontrado novia, tras 4 años de aislamiento amoroso, no deberías de perder costumbre, Kuno. _

– _¿Y tú? No has estado con nadie. Rechazas a todas las que se te declaran y no has tenido novia. De hecho, la única chica con la que sales es mi hermana, y es porque eres el único que la soporta un día entero de tiendas._ – escalofrío al recordar excursiones al centro comercial en las que Kuno ha sido obligado a participar.

– _Es divertido verla corretear de una tienda a otra como si fuera una niña. Es como tener una hermana pequeña. Yo nunca he tenido una hermanita, y la tuya me gusta, así que me la he apropiado un poco. _

– _No te desvíes. Te pregunto por ti. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de otra persona y por eso rechazas a todo el mundo?_

Ranma se quedó paralizado. Kuno lo advirtió y decidió no preguntar más.

_**Una semana después**_

Kuno vino a casa destrozado. Era viernes por la noche. Había decidido cortar con Midori esa misma noche.

Ranma le vio aparecer. Le obligó a tomarse una ducha antes de decir nada, le preparó un poco de tila y unas galletas, y se fue a la amplia habitación de Kuno, a esperarle.

Kuno llegó y se puso un pijama relativamente cómodo, negro. Ranma adoraba ese pijama, como le quedaba a Kuno, resaltando más si cabe la perfecta piel y músculos del kendoista. De hecho, le gustaba tanto que él llevaba uno parecido pero en rojo. Kuno llegó y se dejó caer en su futón 2x2'10 exhausto. Miró a Ranma y le abrazó, llorando.

Ranma apretó a su sollozante amigo junto a él. Permanecieron así quién sabe cuanto rato, hasta que Kuno se tranquilizó. Ranma le retiró las lágrimas de la cara con suavidad, y le obligó a enfrentar su mirada, sin decir nada, esperando a que Kuno hablara por sí mismo.

– _No me quiere volver a ver. Le dije que era la chica más fantástica del mundo, todo como te lo dije el otro día. Ella se puso a llorar desconsolada, me pegó una fuerte bofetada y me insultó mientras seguía llorando, me gritó que no me quería volver a ver, que era un desgraciado por jugar así con sus sentimientos, y que me odiaba. Ranma, me odia. Y me odio a mí mismo porque era una gran amiga y la he dañado mucho. _

Ranma volvió a abrazar a Kuno meciéndole hasta que éste se quedó dormido, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le tomó en brazos y le llevó hasta el futón, depositándole con suavidad. Kuno, en su sueño, le agarró del brazo, medio inconsciente, y le pidió que no le dejara esa noche solo. Ranma asintió, y se tumbó junto a él, acariciando inconscientemente el pelo azabache de su amigo.

– _Yo no te odio, Kuno_. – musitó Ranma, antes de dormirse.

Sábado por la mañana, Kuno tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, había pasado mala noche. Ranma le obligó a descansar, y decidió sacarle de casa. Le llevó a dar un paseo, alquilaron unas películas y se las pusieron en el vídeo toda la tarde.

Kuno estaba un poco deprimido. Muy deprimido. Pero Ranma estaba allí.

– _Kuno._ – Ranma pronunció su nombre mientras la pareja de la pantalla de suicidaba para consagrar su amor.

– _Sí._ – Kuno miró a Ranma. Notó en sus ojos un brillo extraño, y en su cara un instinto diferente, como suicida.

– _¿Crees que alguien sufrirá por mí como sufre Midori por ti o tú por ella? _

– _Claro que sí Ranma. _

– _Yo creo que nadie puede amarme. Nadie que me conozca "enteramente" puede amarme._ – suspiró con una increíble tristeza. Kuno se acurrucó contra su amigo, estaban tumbados en el sofá, repantigados de mala manera.

– _Yo creo que sí. Tasuke te aprecia, mi hermana te adora, desde que ya no te quiere como prometido, eres su segundo hermano mayor. _

– _Me refiero a mí. Creo que nunca conseguiré que nadie me acepte enteramente… _

Ranma deslizó un par de lágrimas. Deseaba poder decirle a Kuno que se transformaba en chica, pero seguro le echaría de su vida.

– _Kuno tengo un secreto_. – empezó Ranma.

– _Yo también Ranma_ – musitó Kuno, mirándole a los ojos de forma extraña.

– _Empieza tú. - _Ranma se sintió inseguro de repente, no quería imaginar cómo se lo tomaría Kuno si se llega a enterar de que le ha estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo, sobre todo una mentira de ese calibre.

– _Llevo años negándome mis sentimientos, y estar con Midori por fin me lo ha hecho ver. No puedo negarlo por más tiempo, Ranma._ – su voz tenía un tono especialmente sugestivo.

– _¿Qué es? _– Ranma captó la mirada extraña en Kuno, pero no dijo nada.

– _Por fin he entendido por qué abandoné mi comportamiento hentai, por qué he tardado tanto en encontrar novia. Por qué no me atraen las mujeres. _

Ranma observó a su amigo acercarse peligrosamente.

– _Ranma soy homosexual._ – confesó Kuno con temor. Siguió un momento de silencio incómodo. – _Ahora es cuando me dices que te doy asco y que no me acerque a ti y que no quieres que te vuelva a abrazar. Y que te vas a ir a vivir a casa de Souta. Y que no me quieres volver a ver. Sí, quita esa cara de sorpresa, sé que Souta te ha propuesto ir a su casa y pagar juntos el alquiler, todo el mundo sabe que piensas que eres un parásito, aunque no lo seas, no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de que Souta no te ha olvidado. Pero no quiero que te vayas Ranma. Eres mi mejor amigo y… _

– _Kuno, dime una cosa –_ Ranma tenía un dejo enfadado en su voz. -_ ¿Hace diez minutos te odiaba? _

– _No. _

– _¿Te despreciaba?_

– _No, que yo sepa. _

– _¿Te quería fuera de mi vida?_

– _No, pero ahora es diferente. _

– _No, Kuno, eres mi mejor amigo y mi apoyo incondicional. Hace diez minutos te quería y ahora, diez minutos después, lo sigo haciendo ahora. Antes eras así. Que me lo hayas dicho no cambia nada. Te quiero tal como eres, y deja de pensar tonterías¡o te haré una llave de judo tan rápida que no acertarás a verla!_

Kuno sonrió y se abrazó a Ranma, quien le abrazó a su vez.

– _No seas tonto, yo no puedo odiarte aunque quiera Kuno. _

– _Por cierto, Ranma¿qué me querías decir? _

– _Que quiero ayudarte a pagar la inversión inicial del bufete._ – Kuno puso cara de fastidio – _Y que los asientos de los aviones son muy incómodos. _

Los dos se echaron a reír, y Kuno supo que Ranma era el mejor amigo que podía desear.

_**Miércoles siguiente.**_

Midori estaba en el jardín de la Universidad, siendo consolada por varias amigas. A lo lejos aparecieron Kuno y Ranma, charlando tranquilamente como siempre. Kuno vio a Midori y le dijo a Ranma que tenía que hablar con ella. Ranma asintió.

– _Le voy a decirla verdadera razón por qué la dejé. Por favor, ven _– imploró Kuno.

– _De acuerdo._ – accedió Ranma, un poco reticente, algo en su cabeza le decía que mejor alejarse de allí, que algo iba a ocurrir, pero suprimió el deseo de huir y siguió a Kuno.

Se acercaron, y Kuno tragó saliva mientras veía las miradas de odio reconcentrado de las amigas de Midori. Una de ellas, famosa por su mal pronto, se incorporó y le gritó con furia y rencor.

– _¡Aléjate de aquí¡La dejas sin razón aparente y encima vienes a regodearte en su dolor!_

– _No es lo que yo quería, quería darle una explicación._ – Kuno hablaba bajito y tenue.

– _¡Largo de aquí!_ – saltó otra.

– _Vosotras sois las que deberíais callaros. Kuno tiene algo que decirle a Midori, y creo que unas histéricas como vosotras al lado no son convenientes._ – Ranma habló rudamente, pero con el corazón, y ambas callaron, y se sentaron.

– _Midori…_

– _Kuno, no quiero hablar._

– _Quiero explicarte por qué no te puedo amar. _

– _Pues quiero una razón concreta. _

– _Amarte a ti es imposible, porque, porque… sería contrario a mis sentimientos, a mi forma de ser. No sé si me explico._ – Kuno miró a Ranma en busca de ayuda, y Ranma comprendió que aún no estaba preparado para confesarle al mundo sus inclinaciones. Así que se plantó delante de él y enfocó a Midori.

– _No te puede amar para no herir los sentimientos de otra persona que es muy importante para él_ - Afirmó calmadamente, mintiendo descaradamente, pero con seguridad.

– _Pues que esa persona acepte que no será suyo. _

– _Midori, esa persona soy yo. Yo estoy enamorado de Kuno, y él no quiere herirme, así que por favor, compréndelo. Si tienes que odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí._ – Midori se levantó y estampó una fuerte bofetada a Ranma, quien ni se inmutó, no por algo él era el capitán del equipo de artes marciales, y ganador del campeonato individual interuniversitario 4 años seguidos. Midori siguió golpeando a Ranma, quien no hizo nada por evitar los golpes.

Cuando Midori se hubo cansado, sus amigas (una de las cuales era judoka), empezaron a clamarle su egoísmo y su cinismo, y su comportamiento pervertido, insultándole, diciéndole que era un desviado y que por culpa de las "zorras gays" como él las chicas decentes no podían conseguir novio. Porque no se puede luchar contra un pervertido y un tarado como él. Que nadie le querría nunca. Porque era un tarado indigno y se largara de allí. Ranma aceptó todo en silencio y se marchó de allí. Kuno miró a las chicas y les confesó con odio que se alegraba de tener como amigo a Ranma y que era por culpa de gente como ellas que el mundo iba mal. Gente sin corazón y sin capacidad de discernir, gente que era indigna siquiera de mirar a Ranma desde lejos, mucho menos considerarle basura. Gente como ellas era escoria.

– _Lo siento por ti, Midori, pero tus amigas me dan asco. Espero que no acabes como ellas, eres mejor que eso. _– y se fue, persiguiendo a Ranma.

Ranma estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, llorando. Alguna frases era como las que había escuchado de Akane aquella Navidad, tan lejana, cuando empezara en la universidad. Pero otras eran más hirientes si cabía.

Kuno entró en su cuarto y se abrazó a Ranma.

– _No debiste haber hecho eso, a estas horas todo el mundo te estará criticando._

– _Me da igual el resto del mundo, Kuno. Ellas tienen razón. Soy un tarado. Soy un pervertido. Nadie me podrá querer nunca. Tienen razón… _- Ranma se ahogó en sus lágrimas.

– _Yo te quiero, Ranma. Me di cuenta de que era gay porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. _

Ranma dejó de llorar y enfocó a Kuno, quien parecía horrorizado por lo acababa de decir.

– _No, tú no estás enamorado de mí, porque si supieras quien soy, me largarías y me echarías para siempre, aparte de destruir lo que me quedara de reputación. Y no podría echártelo en cara. _

Kuno se quedó sorprendido ante la inusitada reacción de Ranma.

– _Kuno, estoy maldito_. – le contó todo lo Jushenko, y para corroborarlo fue al baño, arrastrando tras de sí a Kuno, cogió la ducha y se echó un poco de agua fría. Se convirtió en la chica pelirroja, para sorpresa de Kuno, que se cayó al suelo de la impresión, y se le quedó mirando con ojos estrábicos. Ranma dio al agua caliente, y se volvió a transformar en él mismo.

– _Por eso soy tan cuidadoso con mi privacidad. Esta maldición no tiene cura. Es irreversible. Yo odio mi cuerpo de mujer. Kuno, siento haberte engañado todo este tiempo. Mañana mismo me iré de casa. Y por supuesto, no tendrás que volver a hablarme. Lo siento, Kuno .Lo siento. _

Ranma salió de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Kuno.

– _Ranma, dime¿eres homosexual? Lo que dijiste delante de ellas¿es cierto?_

– _Sí, Kuno, yo te amo más que a un amigo. Pero soy indigno de ti. Lo siento, Kuno. Me voy. _

Kuno le atrajo y le sujetó los hombros con fuerza.

– _Ranma, dime una cosa _– Ranma parecía a punto de desmayarse. -_ ¿Hace diez minutos te odiaba? _

– _No. _

– _¿Te despreciaba?_

– _No, pero créeme, este secreto es mucho más imperdonable que el tuyo. _

– _¿Te quería fuera de mi vida?_

– _No, pero ahora es diferente. Esta conversación me suena. ¿A ti no?_

– _Y como antes me dijiste tú a mí, a mí no me importa. Qué más me da una pequeña maldición. Yo te quiero a ti, maldito o no._

Kuno atrajo a Ranma bruscamente hacia sí y le besó con fiereza, Ranma respondió igual de fieramente, se abrazaron, las manos de Kuno bajaron por la espalda de su amigo. Las manos de Ranma se dirigieron a la nuca de Kuno, atrayéndole más hacia el beso. Hasta que tuvieron que romperlo para poder respirar.

– _¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta de que te consideraba más que un amigo normal? – _preguntó Kuno sugestivamente.

– _No._

– _Cuando vi a Akane y a ti a punto de besarse por primera vez, cuando hube renunciado a la chica pelirroja, y os lo impedí. No porque alguien la fuera a besar, sino porque eras "tú" el que ibas a hacerlo. Y me di cuenta en el avión, la primera vez que vinimos a Tokio, mientras te quejabas de los asientos de los aviones. Cuando te invité a vivir aquí y aceptaste, me sentí inexplicablemente feliz, cuando vi tu cara de alegría al aceptarme en mi casa, yo también me emocioné, y cuando me abrazaste… _

– _¿Así? _– Ranma abrazó fuertemente a Kuno.

– _Sí, pensé en tus labios. En tus labios y en tus ojos. En tu adorable naricita, y en ese ceño fruncido que ponías cuando te molestaba. _

– _¿Y qué tal si les damos otra oportunidad a mis labios, eh?_

– _Bueno, no. No quiero besarte. _

Ranma se separó bruscamente.

– _No juegues. Si ahora me dices que quieres que me vaya, yo…_

Kuno le dio un soberbio empujón y le lanzó sobre la cama. Ranma intentó levantarse, pero Kuno se había tumbado sobre él, presionando su cuerpo contra el del artemarcialista.

– _No quiero besarte._ – Le dirigió una mirada seductora y una sonrisa lujuriosa -_ Quiero hacerte el amor. _– besó y lamió el cuello de Ranma, provocando que éste sintiera un escalofrío de placer recorrerle todo es cuerpo y gimió…

Afortunadamente, Kodachi y Tasuke estarían fuera dos semanas más…

* * *

_**THE END (o no…)

* * *

**_

_Tengo un nosequé por los finales un poco hentais… Aunque, la verdad, no podéis decirme que hasta este capítulo final se haya visto ABSOLUTAMENTE nada de shonen ai. Poco más y los meto a curas, a los protagonistas._

_Hasta aquí todo lo que se daba._

_Nos vemos si algún día se me pasa este bloqueo y decido publicar algo._

_Y por favor, dejad rewiews._

_VenusOfHeaven_


End file.
